


Master of Demons

by Ikrani



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: "Forced"? Maybe? Not exactly sure, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Harems, Humor, Lemon, Light Bondage, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Seduction, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikrani/pseuds/Ikrani
Summary: During the fight with Tartaros, Natsu is tasked by his father Igneel to retrieve a certain book. Against Igneel's wishes, he opens the book. The next steps become obvious: murder Mard Geer, take over Tartaros, and rebuild the Dark Guild. With Minerva by his side, he plans to fill the ranks with more half-demons, most of them women. He has a calling, a self-appointed mission presented by fate, one which will eventually take him face-to-face with the Black Wizard Zeref himself.NatsuxMinervaxBIG Harem. Sooo many lemons.
Relationships: Briar/Natsu Dragneel, Kyouka/Lucy Heartfilia, Kyouka/Minerva Orland, Kyouka/Seilah (Fairy Tail), Lucy Heartfilia/Minerva Orland, Natsu Dragneel/Kyouka/Seilah, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Minerva Orland, Natsu Dragneel/Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Hell Ain't A Bad Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story starts at a retelling of events from Episodes 258 onward. On the off chance you've gotten through the Tartaros Arc but want to watch/read the rest of Fairy Tail, be warned: I'm going to be spoiling the hell out of it. The point of no return lies in this very chapter.

Natsu grinned from ear to ear as he raced across the surface of Tartaros's floating base, the Cube.

Or rather "stumbled," as the fight with the Mad Gear King or whatever his name was had really done a number on him. He could hear the jerk sprawled out behind him, coughing and sputtering from the mouthful of fire Natsu fed him. How his lungs hadn't melted, Natsu didn't know.

What he _did_ know, though, is that he had the Book of End in his hands and his dad Igneel was back in town and the dragon was going to tell him everything he wanted to know! Sure, he was busy brawling in the sky with the baddest dragon of 'em all, Acnologia. Sure, the rest of Fairy Tail was picking itself up from fighting these Tartaros freaks. For once, though, Natsu decided to be a little selfish.

 _I've been waiting my whole life for these answers_ , he thought, _and no life-or-death fight with a black dragon is gonna stop me!_

Vaulting over what used to be a stone wall on the Cube's bottom surface ( _man,_ this Cube thing was weird), it occurred to him that a life-or-death fight was all the more reason to ask his dad now.

As he ran, spying the lip of the Cube that indicated its corner, Natsu couldn't help but wonder: why did Igneel tell him not to read this thing? He'd practically _forced_ Natsu to read books, all the time, from the day they'd met to the day Igneel vanished. Fat lot of good it had done for his vocab, but the dragon had tried. Now Igneel was back, and he says no more reading? Either Igneel had become a whole new dragon while he… did whatever he was doing for the past fourteen years, or there was something in this book he wanted to keep secret.

As Natsu neared the corner of the Cube and braced for gravity to go really weird on him, he heard a clash of metal on metal as Erza kept up her fight with that demon bird lady.

Natsu snorted. _Erza's got this in the bag. Always does. ...I bet Igneel would let_ her _read this stupid book._

Then Natsu stopped, and looked down at the tome in his hands. It definitely looked like a spellbook, with a hard wooden cover and a leather strap keeping it closed, the letters "E N D" carved diagonally along the cover. Mad Gear had mentioned something about a demon owning this book, and Natsu recalled thi thing was supposed to be a fire demon. Maybe it was meant for summoning the guy? Nah, couldn't be: no spell would need a whole _book_ to write down, especially the size of book people used to prop up their furniture or hold a door open. This thing was _thick!_

Natsu listened for a moment: he still heard Erza, and the demon bird lady. Up ahead, towards the sunset and down around the corner (that _still_ made his head spin), Igneel was roaring fire at Acnologia, literally. His dad was, as Elfman had put it, "One manly dragon!"

Natsu looked down at the book again. He'd waited his whole life to get the answers Igneel had…

...so what was another twenty seconds? A minute, tops. One little peek. Otherwise, he told himself, he'd be up all night tonight thinking about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in Magnolia, around the wreckage of what used to be the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, citizens had gathered to sift through the rubble, looking for bodies or buried wizards. The members of Fairy Tail were a rowdy lot, so much that their town had nearly been wrecked by multiple members, multiple times. Even so, they were always livening up the day whenever Gildarts came around or when the Fantasia Parade was in motion. They were the best and worst thing to happen to Magnolia, much better than those glorified racketeers at Twilight Ogre.

So this time, it fell to Magnolia to clean up a mess that Fairy Tail hadn't caused, for once. The last anyone had seen, the three Exceeds were flying up towards the giant cube in the sky, decks of magic cards in their paws. Maybe that accounted for the wizards, but as one pedestrian pointed out, they shouldn't bet on miracles when the power to help was available.

All rescue efforts halted, however, when the underside of the cube erupted like a volcano. Blinding light exploded from a point on the cube like a newborn star. Blue-hot fire, so hot it was felt on the ground, spiraled away from the surface. Accompanying the plume was a strange, peculiar sound: not the explosion of gases, but a lone voice screaming into the air before it was chokingly cut short.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acnologia's claw smashed into Igneel's armored skull, knocking the red dragon for a spin. Righting his flight path, Igneel heard the scream and saw the fallout light from the blinding flash reflect off the ground.

His reptilian eyes widened, spots in his vision left by the light as it died down.

" **He didn't...** "

Below, Acnologia flew at him, mouth wide as magic energy gathered behind his teeth. Snarling, Igneel folded his wings and dove in a spiral, his whip-like tail clocking Acnologia and turning his breath weapon away from the Cube. The dusk-tinted clouds parted before the black dragon's attack, knowing better than to impede it.

His teeth bared in anger, Igneel unfurled his wings and stalled his plummet just as he passed the lip of the Cube.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood, vision slowly returning to his eyes. The first thing he saw was a book, open on the ground between his hands. The words were a blur; he couldn't make sense of the pictures, either. Did he know how to read? He thought so. He closed the cover and read the title: _E N D._ "End"? Of what? Wait…

He sat back on his knees, his head bobbing back and forth as his neck muscles reactivated. Where was he? How did he get here?

" **Nat-SU!** "

Natsu… That was his name. Except… No, it wasn't. He was… Maybe that really was his name.

Rubbing his eyes, he-

…

-had scales.

He felt around his hairline, and lo, there was a distinct spot where skin ended and hardened scales began. Tracing them, he found they descended along his temples, his cheeks, before skin resumed beneath his jaw. Lowering his hands, he-

…

-had scales on his arms, too.

Drawing his sleeves back, on a black jacket he didn't recognize, the one who assumed he was Natsu saw his muscular arms were covered in dark, dark red scales. Some were like charred meat, utterly blackened at a glance; only the soft glare of light revealed their deep crimson pigment.

A wind buffeted his back and he fell down. Above him… Why was there ground above him? Between the ground and himself, a massive, muscular red dragon swooped past, colliding with another, less expressive, slightly bigger black dragon.

" **Once I'm done with Acnologia,** " the red dragon seemed to snarl, " **you are in so much trouble, boy!** "

Shaken, the still-confused Natsu (which he would wear as his name until someone told him otherwise), found himself returning to this mysterious book. Was this the… Yeah, something about the book. He'd had it, opened it, done something with it, and that's why the dragon… That's why _Igneel_ was mad at him. So why did he sound like a disappointed parent? Urgh, Natsu was so lost. His body hurt, his hair itched, he stank of fart-flavored sulfur, and his head felt strange, in a good way in a bad way, both at the same time. He couldn't figure it out.

An arrogant snicker reached his ears. Whirling around, he saw a man standing a good ways away in the ruins of some stone walls, black robes billowing in the unnatural wind of the twin dragons. He was snickering at Igneel, specifically. Natsu didn't know why, but the sight of him filled his gut with fire, and not literally.

Which, yeah, he just remembered: he could eat fire… somehow.

An image flashed in Natsu's head: that guy, standing in front of a throne, holding the book, smiling like he knew something. Natsu's memory didn't like that smile, the same one he wore now.

Grabbing the book, Natsu raced towards the man, vowing to get some answers or punch him. Probably both.

As he got close, he could hear the guy monologging to himself.

"Do you fear him, Fire King?" the man asked. "Or do you fear what would come next, should he awaken? What you would have to do?" The man shook his head. "It makes no difference. By the time he is _truly_ awakened, after the Faces are triggered and magic is purged, Acnologia will surely have finished you off. The role of futile resistance shall hence fall to other, lesser beings. And Zeref, of course."

"YOU!"

Five black fingers, talons protruding from their scaly tips, seized the man by the throat and held him up in the air. Natsu waved the book in front of his smug face.

"Tell me everything you know about this," he demanded.

The smile grew. "Why bother? Given what I've seen, I'll likely have to tell you again, once you're fully awakened."

Natsu's emotions ran cold. A vicious logic asserted itself in his brain, one which compelled him to say, "That depends: do you wanna be around to see it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza's sword rang off of Kyoka's long talons, the shockwaves shaking her bones. Her muscles burned while droplets of sweat trickled into her eyes. A shallow cut trickled blood down her left shoulder. Every movement she made was pain, augmented by the bird-woman's Curse. Yet, for the sake of her friends, her family, and all those in Earthland who practiced magic, she would persevere. No, more than that: she would _win_.

"Time's running out," taunted Kyoka, the side of her mouth blackened from a hard knee that Erza delivered earlier. She pointed in the air, where the orange countdown timer hovered over the ruins of their control center. "I can feel the Faces powering up, readying to activate. They're anxious, sucking up my life force-"

Erza didn't let her finish. The green-haired bird-woman danced back from Erza's slash, a flurry of blows forcing Erza on the defensive. If only her armor was stronger; she wouldn't have to resort to the minimalist sarashi wrap and pants of her Clear Heart Clothes to keep pace with the demon. She felt exposed without her Requippable magic armor, but more so after Kyoka sliced through three different sets. Only by attacking faster, smarter, and harder could she keep pace.

"Conserve your breath," Erza warned, redirecting a slash to slice one of Kyoka's metal fingers. Kyoka screeched and skipped back, angrily staring at the stump where her right pinky used to be. Making Erza's task all the harder was the fact that, unlike herself, Kyoka _had_ armor, albeit not fully. Her face was protected by a black mask; only her eyes and mouth were exposed. A silvered helmet protected her head, with thick horns running from her cheeks to her crown. Green feathers flowed from where her hair once did, from which sprouted a ponytail that ended in a tuft. To Erza, it looked like a morning star, and that paranoia of a sneak attack had cost her precious half-seconds in this fight.

Gritting her teeth, Kyoka charged again. Erza gave ground, assessing her foe once more. Kyoka's head was armored, as were her shoulders, thanks to her feathered pauldrons. The black, rubber-like substance of her body armor, which did nothing to cover her chest and stomach, was surprisingly durable, even withstanding a glancing blow from a sharp sword. That same substance covered Kyoka's arms, ending at the wrists, so they were out. Her claws were hard enough to match Erza's sword, save for the lost finger. Getting a better look, at the segmented plating that protected Kyoka's fingers, Erza realized her sword had gotten between the plates and forced its way into the skin. There was a heartening thought: beneath her armor and magic, the sadistic Kyoka's flesh was soft like anyone else's.

That meant, since her thigh-high boots were likely made of the same substance, Erza's best chance to defeat Kyoka was her groin and midriff, where a clean stab or cut would bisect her like butter.

Squaring her feet and shoulders, Erza skidded to a halt and bared her sword. Her guard was neutral: tip forward, hands back, favoring neither the left or the right flank. Now she merely had to wait.

Kyoka mirrored Erza, halting pursuit about twenty feet away. Her eyes ran up and down Erza's form, looking for an opening or a telegraph. Erza gave her none.

Kyoka haughtily huffed. "You're giving up?" she asked, a sharp talon tapping her helmet. "Can you see the timer? There's little more than a minute left before the Faces fire and magic is obliterated from the continent. I'd speed it up, but what's another minute of your life spent in pointless struggle?"

Erza's left foot slid forward while her weight remained balanced. She said nothing, waiting for Kyoka to shift a little too far to one way or the other.

Kyoka's eyes widened, as did her smile. "Or maybe…" She ran her tongue along the back of her talon. "Maybe you'd like to go back to your dungeon, where only my claws, whips and chains tormented you."

A scattered series of Erza's memories arose, less than a day old: the weights on her arms like mountains crushing her bones, every cut on her back like a thousand sandpaper blades sawing into her flesh. Her anger rose, and her concentration started to slip as she remembered yet another reason to fight.

Kyoka's talon now pointed at Erza. "Surrender won't save you. Even though I'll die, I'll ask The Underworld King to torment you, break your very soul, as a final favor to me. He disapproves of my fascination with humans, but I know he'll agree to it."

Erza was boiling. Her blade began to waver as she fought to remain composed, preparing for the pain she was about to endure. _Just a little bit longer,_ she thought. _Come on..._

Kyoka's hand stroked the chin guard of her mask. "You'll be nothing, nothing but his-"

Erza swung.

Kyoka tipped forward, eyes wide in shock, before they closed and she hit the ground, knocking her helmet loose. Blood pooled beneath her where Erza had carved a bloody diagonal crevice from her collar to her hip, passing perfectly through her cleavage. Kyoka's finger talons clanged to the ground around her, victims of her block attempt, though perhaps the only reason she hadn't been cut in half by the blow.

Erza, refusing to give Kyoka the satisfaction of hearing her scream, grit her teeth and slowly, painfully, pivoted around. Through her haze of sweat and reddening eyes, she saw Kyoka smile and heard her chuckle, her half-lidded eyes open.

"You're too late," she whispered.

"And you're lying," said a nearby tan-skinned ragdoll as she crawled to her feet, leaning on the jagged black sword given to her by Tartaros.

Erza blinked, burning her eyelids. _Minerva…_

"Twenty seconds," Minerva wheezed, bringing the sword to bear, "That's nineteen more than I'll need."

Poor Minerva. Her body was beaten just as badly as Erza's, if not more so. For all of Tartaros's meddling, melding her into a half-demon, warping her innards and growing two demonic horns from her head, giving her the unnatural augmentations that all Etherious possessed, she still took a thrashing from Erza. Erza beat her so badly she'd come to her senses and realized that pursuit of power for its own sake was a path that led nowhere, for Erza's conviction was what gave her the edge in both of their encounters. Her one remaining eye now saw what her first two couldn't, but that hardly helped her battered body.

Kyoka vanished briefly as a pink-topped black blur came out of nowhere and pounced on her, kicking up a cloud of dust. Erza collapsed, wary but too exhausted to fight the black-clawed, pink-haired…

Wait a minute…

"Turn 'em off," he said. Kyoka struggled beneath her captor, but he'd picked his position well: one knee pinned her arm to the ground, while its same-side hand clutched her hair and horns. Her other arm was levered off the ground, her wrist caught in a black-taloned death grip. Her legs weakly kicked at the stony ground, but all that accomplished was disturbing the dust.

Still struggling, her limbs weary from hours of fighting, Kyoka could only ask, "Why should I? We've won, little-"

Her pink-haired captor growled, then grabbed a fistful of her green feather-hair. "Who's the boss of your guild?"

"That would be Master Mard-"

Natsu yanked her head back and put his mouth so close to her ear, she could probably _hear_ the fire in his belly. "Wrong _._ I mean the _real_ boss of your guild."

For a moment Kyoka didn't answer, though her pathetic struggles ebbed a little.

"Take a look, Kyoka," said her captor, yanking on her hair and turning her head with his claw. "I'm already here, in the flesh, so there's no need for the Faces anymore. Turn 'em off."

Kyoka's jaw dropped. Her face turned white as the moon, like she'd just seen a ghost. Erza, knowing it was pointless to reason with her, tightened the grip on her sword. "Natsu, step away from her."

Natsu did not. Instead, he grimaced and jerked Kyoka's head back again.

" _Turn 'em off_ ," he said through gritted teeth.

This time, Kyoka dumbly nodded and closed her eyes, blood dribbling from her mouth. A few seconds later, she opened them again. "It's done."

Erza leveled her sword at the demoness. "And you expect your word to be enough?"

"Good point," said Natsu, before glaring into Kyoka's eyes again. He dropped her levered arm and twiddled his talons. A thorny vine broke through the rock next to her face, hovering in front of her like a coiled cobra. "You wouldn't… _Lie_ to me… Would you, Kyoka?"

Restrained though she was, she shook her head. "Never."

Her reward was a burning-hot hand across the chest, sky blue fire cauterizing her wound. Dropping her head, Kyoka finally passed out. Natsu curled his fingers into a fist. The black had receded to his wrist, his hand a normal human hand again. That didn't explain the scales on his forehead, sloping down as they did to frame his face, nor the ones on his chest. Blue fire burst to life in his hand, which Natsu shook out.

"No, c'mon now… _Fire Dragon…_ "

He lifted his arm in the air. " _IRON FIST!_ "

That fist burst into familiar orange flames as he smashed the ground. Skeptical, Erza closed her eyes and channeled her magic. Light engulfed her body and she felt the familiar weight of her gold-colored Giant Armor.

"My magic," she uttered. "It's still here."

" **Of course it is.** "

Igneel, the fire dragon, hovered high upside-down above the group. Parallel claw marks bled on his titanic torso, falling up towards the ground.

" **The Faces are never going to threaten anyone again,** " said Igneel. " **Listen.** "

The gathered mages and demons all heard it: the roar across the horizon. Everyone there knew it, because it was the same sound that heralded Igneel and Acnologia. Across the land, where the massive stone Faces once pulsated their Anti-Magic, four dragons flew across the sky, destroying the stone abominations with ease. They spared no thought for the structures; once struck, they meant nothing to them. Even if the Faces were active, their anti-magic could do little to slow the might of dragons.

Igneel leveled a glare at his son. " **Now, you have some explaining to do, Natsu."**

Natsu looked up at his father, for that's who he was. "You first."

Igneel snorted. " **Very well. One question at a time.** "

Natsu reached into his deep vest pocket and pulled out the Book of E.N.D. "What's the deal with you and this thing? What did it do to me?"

The dragon pointed a claw at Natsu. " **You are a demon, Natsu,** " Igneel said. " **Etherious Natsu Dragneel, the most powerful and final demon of Zeref.** "

"WHAT?!"

A roar came from below, causing Igneel to look up. " **I didn't think you were through, Acnologia.** "

"Hold on," Natsu said, stepping forward. "I'm not done with you."

" **Nor I you,** " said Igneel, glancing to Natsu's right. " **So, we'll have to multi-task.** "

Igneel flew down before falling up again, locked in a dragon-sized wrestling match with Acnologia. Natsu wondered what he was talking about, until he noticed Minerva within reach, her sword raised above Kyoka's neck.

Natsu caught her at the wrist before prying the sword free. "The Faces are finished," he said. "Don't need to kill her."

Minerva's face remained exhausted and neutral. "You can't be serious. After all she's done, all Tartaros has done, you're going to let them go unpunished?"

Natsu put a hand to his jaw and thought about it while the dragons de-faced the Faces. When the frequency of crashes and crumblings grew less frequent, he said, "Not hardly. Just don't think we should kill 'em for things they can't do again."

Natsu looked down at Kyoka. "No more trouble, right?" He then remembered she was bleeding magic, and so turned her over and slashed her with his blue fire, cauterizing her wound. "Hopefully she can still wake up."

Erza was bemused, befuddled, by this uncharacteristic display of mercy from "the most powerful of Zeref's demons". Why would Natsu care what happens to a fiend like her? Letting her live was one thing, but saving her life was another. He might've been too late, but in this case it _was_ the thought which counted.

Then Natsu's nose picked up a familiar scent.

"Mgh… Heh heh…" The battered form of Mard Geer Tartaros, Underworld King and de facto leader of the Tartaros guild, slunk close to where the mages gathered. He clutched at his chest, where a fist-sized burn had seared a hole in his black robe and singed his demon flesh. "This won't do, not at all. You're not yourself, not yet."

Natsu got off of Kyoka and squared off against him. "Not what you imagined? Tough."

Mard Geer shook his head. "Master E.N.D. is a god-slaying, unstoppable demon of the apocalypse, the most powerful of all of Zeref's creations. He is a merciless killer, a conqueror, a ruthless tyrant."

Mard Geer gestured to himself. "The fact you let Kyoka live means you are not him. She tried to kill your friends and very nearly succeeded, yet you guarantee her survival. That goes for myself, as well. I harmed your friends, and yourself, yet all you did was punch me. By Zeref's designs, Tartaros was never meant to survive the birth of E.N.D."

Natsu cranked his arm around, growling. "That's all I did _so far_. Like you said, I got a score to settle with you."

"So do we," said a new voice.

Two forms crashed down to the ground, flanking Natsu's rear and forming a triangle. Natsu didn't need to look; his nose told him everything.

"You still wearing that feather snake, Sting?"

He heard a snort. "You have your neck warmer, I have mine."

"Sting," Minerva whispered. "And Rogue."

"We've come to take you home, milady," said Sting. "To Sabertooth."

"You two…" She sounded like she was about to weep.

"A noble effort, but pointless," said Mard Geer. "Suicidal, even."

Natsu narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Says the guy whose curse is _mine_ now, mostly."

The three Dragon Slayers charged. Mard Geer waved his arms and a swarm of thorny vines erupted from the ground, twisting and knotting into a thick wall. Natsu splayed his fingers as he ran.

"FIRE DRAGON…"

Fire bloomed around his body. He looked like a comet.

" _SWORD HORN!_ "

Natsu crashed into the wall, blunting the thorns on his new scales. The wall shook but didn't fall; that came from the follow-up, when Natsu's billowing fire exploded forward and annihilated the vines.

Sting and Rogue bared their hands as they ran past Natsu. White and black energy, the native power of their Dragon Slayer magic, swirled into existence. The two orbs of power began to tangle themselves in each other, overlapping and mixing. A third color, the color of a violet nebula, began to emerge where the conflicting energies collided the most.

Sting was the first to close his fist. "White Shadow Dragon…"

Rogue did the same. " _Flash Fang!_ "

Together, the two hurled the newborn nebula at Mard Geer. The Underworld King, for the first time all day, looked the slightest bit worried. He nevertheless calmly moved aside, until he was tackled to the ground by Natsu. If Mard Geer had a spine, it would've been broken, for Natsu's claws sank into his back and pulled him around, holding him out like a human shield and a human sacrifice to the incoming attack.

Sting and Rogue both looked on in horror.

"Natsu!"

"No!"

Mard Geer, panicked, began moving his arms, but his diminished Thorn Curse was too slow. The Flash Fang struck his chest, and he and Natsu disappeared in a blinding explosion of white, black, violet and blue.

The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth were dumbstruck, even as they shielded their eyes. They didn't have much time to be, as a new form caught them both in its massive forearms and threw them back. The two blinked away the spots in their vision just as two tanned hands grabbed their heads and drove them into the ground.

"You should've stayed with the weaklings in Sabertooth," growled the knife-eared demon. "Then again, you saved me the trouble of killing Mard Geer."

From beneath massive fingers, Sting looked up at the bare-chested, musclebound thing that held him. The pointed ears and beard were new, as was the scar on the titan's chest. But the eyes? They were as cold and reptilian as Sting remembered.

" _Jiemma_ ," he spat. The man's name was a dirty word to him.

Minerva's eyes widened as she recognized him, fear and abject dread pouring forth. "Father."

"To think," Jiemma said as he lifted Sting above his head, "you're the uppity little shit who cost me my guild. One sneak attack makes you stronger than _me?_ Bunch of losers."

Growling, white energy gathered in Sting's fist, but Jiemma threw him aside before he could use it. He then smashed his hands around Rogue's head, but the Shadow Dragon Slayer had already gone incorporeal. The black fog slipped down and slithered to where Sting lay.

Rogue reemerged from it, rubbing his head. "I thought we'd seen the last of him."

"I'd _hoped_ ," Sting scowled.

"Of course you hadn't," Jiemma grunted, stomping towards them. The two slayers split up, Jiemma going after Sting. "You convinced Sabertooth I was weak, and I couldn't prove them wrong without wiping out the whole guild, everything I'd worked for."

Catching Sting by the neck, Jiemma took a blast of white to the face but shrugged it off. "It wasn't till I came here, and grew even stronger, that I realized I was wrong."

"What?!" cried Sting, before he was bloodied by a punch from Jiemma.

"Once I take over Tartaros, I'm going back to Sabertooth and wiping it out. Every man, woman and weakling, even the guild hall itself, all gone." Jiemma punched Sting again. "Let 'em see how strong they are. They'll die realizing they were wrong, and that you, Sting, made them weak. The few that survive, I'll bring 'em here and make them part of Tartaros."

Sting took two more punches to the face, blood streaming from his broken nose and busted brow, before a roar and a torrent of black matter slammed into Jiemma. On the other end of the torrent stood Rogue, frenzied and fanged from the fury he felt.

Shielding his face, Jiemma threw Sting at Rogue, the Shadow Dragon remaining corporeal so he could catch his friend.

Hosting him up on a shoulder, Rogue grimaced at the damage Jiemma had done, then at their tormentor as he marched towards them. "We need more potent magic. He's too tough."

Spitting blood, Sting nodded. "Yeah. His skin is like iron. Simple breath isn't going to work. We need something that can get through it."

Rogue raised a brow. "Something that can pierce it?"

Sting's teeth turned red as blood ran into his grimace. "Let's do it."

"Take your time, cast whatever spell you're going to try," Jiemma said. "I'll crush you all the same."

Jiemma paused his march and pointed at Minerva. "Then I'll deal with you, Minerva. Tartaros gave you power and you rejected it. You still believe that 'strength in numbers and feelings' garbage that cost you the Grand Magic Games. Weakness like yours has no place in my new guild."

Sting and Rogue could hear her tearing up. Her father's words bit deep, and for good reason: he'd ruined just about every day of her life, sans the one where Sting blasted him in front of the guild. Now he was aiming to ruin another; her last, if he got his way.

Rogue scowled at the approaching demon, letting go of Sting. "To think I ever took orders from an abomination like you."

"It's natural that the weak hate the strong," said Jiemma. "I never hated either of you, even after what you did to me. It's not in the nature of the strong to hate the weak, only to prey on them."

Away from the fight, watching her two rescuers spread out, Minerva's wide eyes leaked tears down her cheeks. She wouldn't sob, nor wimper, nor do anything to confirm her evil father's opinion of her. She-

"Hey," said Natsu, sounding suspiciously close. Unable to believe it after what she'd seen, Minerva, along with Erza, both turned to see Natsu, singed but standing, offering a hand to Minerva. His overall expression was unreadable, but there was a sly twinkle in his eye.

Minerva looked at Natsu's hand, now the color of flesh as his black scales had receded, then up at him. Hesitantly, she curled her fingers into his own, only to be yanked off the ground and into a kiss. Not a gentle one either, for Natsu had a hand around her head, feeling the locks of her hair as he growled hungrily into her mouth.

"So bold," Erza uttered, shocked and wide-eyed.

Minerva was surprised, too, until a _wonderful_ feeling of smoked meat and spice flooded her throat before spreading to her body. Her muscle fatigue lifted a little; she was no longer draped over Natsu, instead standing on her own power. And power was what she felt next: her muscles tensed as Natsu's tongue fed her his energy, while his hand fell down and lifted her leg to his hip. She wasn't thinking, lost in this glorious feeling, so she didn't notice her thigh moving stroking his pants. She _did_ notice Natsu's hand feeling the contours of her glute, she just didn't mind.

Natsu popped his mouth off of hers, leaving her panting and flushed. Her tongue hung from her mouth and she ran it along her lips, her half-lidded eyes returned to that sultry, calculative look she'd worn throughout the Grand Magic Games. Hers or someone else's, she had power again, and she felt like using it.

Natsu must've known that, because he nodded towards Jiemma's battle with the Twin Dragon Slayers. To Minerva, he gave one simple request.

"Beat that bastard down."

Nodding and smiling like a cat, Minerva slid away from Natsu. Her hand lingered on Natsu's bare collar, touching his scaly musculature. She'd be back; there was more than one way to power besides personal strength.

"One thing."

She found her hand caught in his again. Looking into his eyes, she saw that the twinkle remained.

"You give it back when you're done, you hear me?" He wagged a finger at her, grinning. "Curse or no Curse, I'm still fireproof."

That spark of mischief invaded Minerva's remaining eye. "We'll see how things play out."

When he let her go, she was a little disappointed he hadn't tried to kiss her again. Not that she'd let him; one bold move was all she'd allow before taking back the reins.

Stepping away, Minerva reached for that spicy feeling within herself, located it, and forced it into her arm. Blue fire bloomed at her fingertips, so hot that Minerva reflexively held her hand away from herself. Strutting towards the battle, she saw that Sting and Rogue had her father pinned down. Rather, Sting did. Rogue was laid out in front of him, no doubt a decoy while Sting had gathered his magic.

And what effective magic it was, for Jiemma was on his knees, pierced and bound by tens of white and black threads. Sting's arms had turned colors respective to the threads they held; he'd probably eaten Rogue's Shadow Magic to become a White Shadow Dragon.

"You can't keep this up," Jiemma stated, sounding no worse for wear. "Once you slip, I'll kill Rogue, then you, then the rest of Sabertooth."

"I'll take that bet," Sting muttered through clenched teeth. White energy began fomenting in his throat.

"So will I," said Minerva, stepping up beside him.

Sting was surprised, to say the least. "Milady, you're on your feet."

"What can I say?" Minerva smirked. "That was some kiss Natsu gave me."

Jiemma stood, snapping some of the threads that pierced his thighs. "I'll put you back in a molding tank, and sculpt you into something strong."

Her smile vanished as she looked upon Jiemma. "That's all I ever was to you, isn't it? A project. You tried to make me like you, Jiemma."

"And it seems I'm not done," he said, snapping some strings on his arms.

"Actually, you are," Minerva said, pointing her fire at him. The blue nova flared, making her close her remaining eye. "You succeeded, Jiemma. I _was_ like you, and only today realized how weak I am. Power as you see it is empty. That's why I lost at the Grand Magic Games. That's why you lost to Sting."

Jiemma snorted, reaching up and pulling out the threads attached to his neck. "You're wrong, Minerva. Power, strength, is all there is. You either have it or you don't. That's all that matters."

"And you," Minerva said as she raised her hand, "don't."

With a growl, Jiemma broke the strings and lumbered forward, his wounds starting to close even as crimson blood spurted from the holes in his body.

"Sting," Minerva said sweetly, "be a good boy and speak."

"Speak?" he asked, then realized. "Ah. Gotcha. White Dragon…"

He put his hands to his mouth like he was holding a blowpipe. Rogue, prone behind Jiemma, took the hint and dematerialized away.

"ROOOAR!"

A spell circle bloomed before Sting and white light surged forth. It disappeared quickly, however, into a Territory bubble.

"Nova Curse," Minerva said simply, before opening a new bubble above him. Sting's spell blasted out as Minerva blasted fire from her hand. She felt the power leaving, traveling up her body and out her arm, disappearing along with her tormentor as the twin novas ripped him apart. She felt so alive, so liberated, watching Jiemma's body blacken within the conflagration.

She thought she heard him say something before he burned up. She didn't care; that man spoke nothing but poison.

When the last of his visage burned up, she ended her spell and dropped to her knees. Out of breath, she nevertheless felt energized for the first time in… She didn't even know how long. Jiemma was dead. She'd killed him. She'd finally surpassed his power, and all it took was a little help from her friends.

Licking her lips again, Minerva looked over to where Natsu stood, flashing her a dark smile and a thumbs-up.

"Milady," Sting said, rushing to her side.

"Are you all right?" Rogue asked, emerging from his spectral form behind her.

"Never better," she replied. "Although…"

She touched the flesh-like patch over her right eye. "I do miss my depth perception."

Sting chuckled at that. "We'll get it back for you, milady."

Minerva allowed Sting to help her up, but let him go once on her feet. Unsteadily, she walked back to where Natsu stood, shouting at the sky.

"Well why couldn't ya do this sooner?!" He tapped his skull. "A little dad advice would've… Wait…"

A blush settled on his cheeks. "Were you awake the whole time? Were you watching me?"

" **No. I was only aware when you were fighting.** "

Natsu's hands leaned on his knees. "Phew! That would've been… _so awkward._ "

Igneel sailed past, Acnologia following.

" **As to why I couldn't do this sooner… Urgh…** "

"Dad?"

Igneel plummeted down to the ground, bad beyond repair. The entire left side of his torso missing, steaming dragon blood gushing from his shredded heart. With only one wing, he couldn't have flown anyway.

" _DAD!_ " Natsu raced towards the mighty dragon. In the sky, Acnologia was retreating, his left arm ripped free from his body. That didn't matter to Natsu, though. "No! You're fine! Walk it off, old dragon!"

" **This was inevitable** ," Igneel grunted as the pinket reached him. " **We dragons who lived within your bodies did so because of the great war 400 years ago. Our bodies were destroyed by Acnologia; only our magic remained. I could only emerge by condemning myself to oblivion.** "

"No!" Natsu shook Igneel's remaining claw. "NO!"

" **Natsu** , listen to me **,** " said Igneel, his mighty boom growing weaker. "Zeref created you, Tartaros, all of his demons so that one day, you might destroy him. That purpose is carved into your very being. Nevertheless, I did my best to show you there was more to life than… than that, so that one day…"

Igneel was starting to fade, literally. His body was losing opaqueness, magic energy floating off of him. "Demon or no... you could be… be one… I'd be proud… to call… my... son…"

Natsu, strangely, seemed to be calming down as his father slowly ceased to exist. Or perhaps not, because he sprinted to Igneel's skull and hugged the dragon's horned nose. Igneel inhaled and blew soft, gentle flames over Natsu, bathing him in warmth.

"And…"

Natsu fell forward as Igneel's body lost its mass.

Igneel smiled a big, toothy dragon smile as Natsu stood back up. "I am…"

Natsu, who despite his composure was tearing up, gave a single nod. "Thanks. Thanks, Dad. For everything."

With those last words, the Fire Dragon King, Igneel, departed this world, fading into the ethernano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're WHAT?!" Erza cried.

Natsu nodded, to the assembled group of Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Erza, and a still-unconscious Kyoka. "I'm quitting Fairy Tail. I'm the Master End-"

"E.N.D," Minerva corrected.

Natsu waved her off. "Whatever. I'm the guild master of Tartaros. Sooner or later, some magic council stooge would come snoopin' around and find out the truth." Natsu held up his book. "Gotta keep this safe. Gotta stop people from finding out. Whatever kind of Magic Council forms now that Tartatos wiped out the old one, enough people shouting in their ears might get them to go after Fairy Tail. If I'm part of Tartaros, then you can say I went crazy or something after the book opened."

Erza sighed, then nodded. "If that's your decision, I won't dissuade you, Natsu. Though, forgive me if I find this harder to accept than sparing _her…_ " She pointed at Kyoka's unconscious form. "... and if I doubt discretion is your _only_ reason."

She glanced at Minerva, who less than a minute ago had returned Natsu's Nova Curse to him, the exact same way she'd received it.

"Are you sure we can't change your mind, milady?" Sting asked. "Sabertooth's a lot different now that I'm in charge."

Minerva shook her horns. "I don't want to seem ungrateful, but I was part of a Dark Guild even before Tartaros abducted me. As Natsu said, whatever Council forms from the ruins of all this, I don't want them to have any excuse."

She smiled, more genuinely than she ever had when Jiemma was Sabertooth's master. "You stood up to my… to Jiemma when I never could. You were always stronger than him, and me. Sabertooth will be a fine guild without me."

"Then the invitation remains open," said Rogue.

"Hey, who's the guild master here?" Sting playfully interjected.

"Maybe someday," Minerva said. "The best place for me is here, helping Natsu reforge Tartaros. And when that day comes, be ready for me. I don't want to find you've let the guild slip behind Fairy Tail again."

Sting grinned at Erza. "You hear that? Watch out, fairy."

"One more thing," Natsu said, as Erza Requipped into her Farewell Armor. "The stuff that happened here? Keep it to yourselves. A lot of people had a bone to pick with Zeref _before_ all this craziness. I wanna tell my friends about me… Y'know, being me, on my own terms. You can tell Gramps, though. Wouldn't want him kickin' the door down to come rescue me."

Erza, radiant in her ornate Farewell Armor, jammed her banner spear into the ground. "I accept your terms, now accept ours."

Erza thrust a gauntleted finger at Natsu. "When the time comes for someone to part Fairy Tail Guild, there are three conditions they must abide by."

Natsu smiled. _Like I didn't give this speech to Mystogan._

"First," said Erza, "never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.

"Second, never use former contacts met through being in the guild for personal gain."

Minerva rolled her eye at that one.

"Finally," Erza said, "though our paths diverge, you must continue to live out your life with all your might. Never consider your own life insignificant, and never forget about your friends for as long as you live."

"Will do Erza," he said, hugging her. She Requipped out of her armor and into her plain white blouse, hugging him back. "Will do."

With that final farewell, the six parted ways: the wizards to return to their guilds, and the demons to take stock of their new home.

Except for Kyoka. Natsu had to carry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, yeah. This is going to be my fic to cut loose and not worry about Machiavellian plots or years-long character arcs, or the usual things that eventually pile up to delay my output. Just a nice, simple story about Natsu in charge of Tartaros.
> 
> This will also be my fic to cut loose and write lemons. Lots, and lots, of lemons. So if you're looking for lemons, see Chapter 2.


	2. The Devils Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering Kyoka and Seilah, Natsu and Minerva proceed to Hell's Core, where they plan to regenerate Tartaros into a proper guild. Sparks fly, and not from the machinery, leading to the first of many close encounters between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect to get a new chapter every day. I had these first two pre-written before I posted the fic. I am not Walter B. Gibson, therefore I cannot write 10,000 words a day (yet).
> 
> The chapters in this work have been beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte (on Fanfiction.net; check out his stories) and [anonymous].

The first thing Minerva and Natsu found was another warm body.

"Huh?" Adjusting his grip on Kyoka, who lay atop his shoulders in a fireman's carry, Natsu dropped to one knee to examine the horned, half-clothed, busty lady at his feet. She was pale, her skin a shade or two darker than Natsu's silvery scarf. She wore what Natsu assumed was a blue leopard-print kimono, if designed by a scissor maniac. The entire top half of her torso was exposed, only some stiff cloth triangles cupping her boobs. Low-cut sleeves left her shoulders bare, where intricate black symbols curved and wound their way down to disappear into the sleeves. A black obi sash circled her waist, though the only thing it held up was a wide blue cloth. Promisingly, Natsu saw no sign of panties above her black leggings, and he nearly peeked before a voice echoed in his head.

_My eyes are up here, Natsu._

Oh, Lucy. What an unforgettable day it had been. Regardless, he heeded the words of his… friend, and sized up the girl's face.

Two golden horns curved out of her black hair, just above the white band that bordered her bangs. A symbol like a black bullseye with a bunch of extra dots around it was right in the middle of her forehead. Her bottom lip protruded in a permanent pout, which made Natsu want to kiss it. The only thing that stopped him was the weight of Kyoka, reminding him he was on a schedule.

"It's Seilah," Minerva said, kneeling beside him. "I almost forgot about her."

"Is she dead?" Natsu asked.

Minerva examined her, checking for a pulse before pinching one of Seilah's horns. "She seems stable, though I remember… That's right: she gave all her power to Kyoka after she fell."

"What, in a fight?" Natsu looked her over again. Not a scratch was on her. "Coulda fooled me."

"Hmmm…" Minerva pondered for a moment. Neither knew what had been done to her, but if they could undo it...,

Minerva hoisted Seilah's unmoving body over her shoulder. "She could be _very_ helpful, with her ability to control bodies."

"She better not try that on me, but how are we supposed to bring 'em around?"

Minerva sighed. "I know a place."

The two descended into the Cube soon after. Lucky for the both of them, Minerva had gotten the tour after Tartaros welcomed her out of her molding tube. Thus, she guided them to Hell's Core, where row upon row of shattered molding tubes stood before the squid-like demon who'd controlled them.

"This the place?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, the place where…" Minerva hesitated. "...where they made me a demon."

With his free claw, Natsu grabbed her close, which almost made her drop Seilah.

"Whatever you're afraid of, get over it," Natsu said.

Minerva's one eye stared up at Natsu, half-fallen as she was against him. Where had _that_ come from?

"We need at least one of these things to work. There's gotta be one."

"If there were, Tartaros would've usem- mmh!"

Minerva's eye grew saucer-sized when Natsu seized one of her horns and turned her head up for a kiss. The shock wore off quickly as his hand slid down her hair, running it through his fingertips.

"Not Tartaros," Natsu said when he released her. "The old Tartaros. This is _my_ Tartaros we're in, the _real_ Tartaros, and we're not using 'em to resurrect. People who think they're invincible always let it go to their heads. We're not gonna take it."

Minerva frowned, despite the blush on her face. "Then what do we need them for?"

"You'll see," Natsu said. "Now use those thick legs and look around. There's gotta be one that we can fix."

Minerva, her wicked enthusiasm having dimmed, nevertheless complied. Natsu knew she had little choice. If push came to shove, he was stronger than her and could just do it all himself. But with nowhere to go and no one to turn to without risking jail, she'd go along with what he wanted.

The two swept Hell's Core, at several points needing to shift the tentacles of the decomposing squid-demon. Eventually, Natsu's hunch paid off.

"Minerva!" he shouted. "Bring 'em over here! I found one."

Moments later, a mirror-like bubble appeared before him and deposited the three women of Tartaros. Minerva was the last to come, greeted by a bulkier, thicker molding tube, tucked away in the back corner of the chamber behind the squid-demon. This one was disconnected from the demon's tentacles, its control panel and lid a puzzlework of thick metal blocks. The controls looked archaic, with bulkier buttons, larger panel lights, and probably more wasted space on the inside.

"Looks like a prototype," Natsu surmised. "Think it still works?"

"Why ask me?" Minerva said.

Natsu whirled. "Why ask _that_ , huh? You've seen all this stuff before and I haven't. So you got a better shot at figuring this out than me. Besides, you're in my guild, so that means you got a right to an opinion, same as everyone else."

Minerva, for all her pride, was having difficulty processing this side of Natsu. Was all this aggressive authority part of his transformation or had he always been like this? And what did it say about Minerva that it turned her on a little?

"Must we have Kyoka, though?" she asked. "She never liked me, nor anyone else that Mard Geer turned into a human. In fact, I think her devotion to the guild's mission was the only reason she followed orders at all."

Natsu nodded. "Sounds good to me." He peered around the tube, especially the top. "So, how do we get 'em inside?"

Minerva's eyes narrowed. On the surface, Natsu was a contradiction, but she suspected the wheels in _his_ head were turning, too. "One at a time," she said, "like this."

She held out a hand towards Kyoka. Her hand flashed, and Kyoka's body appeared in the glass tank a moment later. The molding tube came to life, emitting a soft thrum as the buttons and control lights began to light up.

Kyoka's body slumped to the bottom, making both demons realize, despite Natsu's optimism, the glass was empty.

"Huh," said Natsu, fists on his hips. A taloned finger scratched at his new scale-line (below his hair-line), shedding a few dead ones. "There's supposed to be some kinda mix in there, right?"

Minerva nodded. "An Ethernano concoction. It saturates a person's body and transforms them into a demon. It also makes them more pliable to mold."

Natsu glanced at her boobs, sexy but smaller than when he'd met her at the Grand Magic Games. "You don't say."

After looking around, Natsu hit upon the idea to teleport the remaining liquid from other tubes into the prototype. Quite a few tubes had foot-deep pools that marked the bottom of the broken containers. Even the most damaged still had an inch or two left. It took time and a little poking around to pick out the shattered glass, but within the hour Kyoka was floating in liquid magic, the cauterized wound on her chest visibly healing.

"Finally," said Natsu, looking at Kyoka and admiring the fruits of his labor. "These things made your body change, so we'll use 'em to put Kyoka and Seilah's bodies back to normal."

"Change them back?" Minerva looked skeptical. "That's it?"

Natsu grinned and shook his head. "Nuh-uh. We're gonna make sure everyone who joins the guild gets the same treatment. We're all gonna be demons here."

"Are you serious?!" Minerva gestured to herself. "Look what those tubes did to me!"

"Oh, yeah," Natsu said, a hungry glint in his eye. "Not as sexy as when I first saw you, but we'll fix that."

"When you-" Minerva stopped as it clicked in her mind what Natsu just said. Natsu seized the moment and pounced, pinning Minerva's shoulders to the floor and running his new reptilian tongue along her cheek. The tip left a trail to her mouth while she struggled beneath him, before he pried open her lips and kissed her again.

Minerva got over her shock and glowed, literally. Natsu found himself on bottom while Minerva straddled his hips, his hands remaining against her shoulders.

She glared at him. "I hope you realize how lucky you are," she said, before smiling fiercely. "If you were any other man, I'd kill you where you lie."

Natsu returned her smirk. "So what are you gonna do instead?"

She guided his hands to her tits. "You."

On the cold hard stone, they kissed again. Natsu's hands began working around Minerva's skin-tight wrapping, looking for the way to set her stacked rack free. Minerva was ahead of him, peeling his jacket off as he sat up and let it slide to the ground. His bare shoulders were like cannonballs, steely and scaley. Minerva had his lip between her teeth, pulling at it while he felt up her chest.

Natsu unclasped her cloak before resuming his probe of her wrapping. "Stick out your tongue."

Releasing his lip, Minerva opened her mouth and her tongue lolled out. His tongue slithered out and wrapped around hers, squeezing it like a python, pulling at it. He wanted her to feel the kind of havoc he could wreak if he made a meal out of her snatch.

He knew she was imagining it, her claws trailing down the hard muscles of his chest. Natsu had been pretty fit already, but now his skin strained and stretched over the ironclad meat of his body. Her nails didn't leave a mark. Where she straddled him, a wet spot had formed on the mountain in his pants and she dragged her pelvis to and fro, her liquids trying to cool the volcano. Their hearts hammered, the lovers heating up as they groped and squeezed each other. Their sexy bodies were ready to cut loose, their demon minds slowly abandoning inhibition. The dangerous pricking of their claws teased their sensitive skin with scintillating danger.

When he found the ends of her wrap, her claws seized his wrists before he could unpackage her.

"No," she said seductively. "First, tell me who you belong to."

"Are you defying your master?"

"These girls," Minerva said, placing his hands on her boobs, "are the masters here. You need to ask _them_ permission."

"Oh yeah?"

Natsu lunged forward and tore her wrappings off with his teeth, literally eating through them with fire. Minerva squeaked as he buried his face in her cleavage and fought her grip on his hands. Moaning, Minerva nevertheless wanted to fight, using her magic to vanish. Now, she lay over his back, her naked brown nips circling his shoulder blades as she teased an offer for a ride.

"Give up yet?" she asked again, lathering his back with her tits. “Are you ready to be my obedient little pet?”

Natsu growled, glaring back at her defiantly. "Never!"

She chuckled. "You will, Natsu. No man can resist me forever." She leaned down to kiss him. His fingers hooked her hair and pulled her into a kiss, a cover for another reversal attempt. Minerva laughed into his mouth and went for the ride, rolling onto her back as she kept her hold on his body. She had him like a bear trap: her arms and legs ensnared him while he thrashed about. He tried to find leverage, even pulling on her hair to break her hold, but the pain only turned her on more.

Popping her lips free, Minerva's head braced on the floor, her bottom lip curling inward. "Nnng, that's it! Struggle harder! You can't escape but… Oooo, yes! Just like that! Fight me, Natsu!"

Every wild swing from his arms kneaded her sensitive breasts. The bone of his shoulders rubbed at her nips. Her hands clutched at his face, keeping his head while she nipped his ear. Her heart thundered from the thrill; her bare thighs rolled and squeezed the sides of his hips. Every signal her body gave screamed 'Fuck me!' but she wouldn't let him. It felt so good to be bad to him.

Natsu's muscles all flexed at once, his rippling abs tightening. Gritting his teeth, ready to _scream_ at how antsy he was, he sat up and tried a different tactic. Grabbing Minerva's ankles, he tried to pry her legs loose.

Minerva moaned in delight. "Submit to me, little fairy. Just- oh!"

Standing up, he'd loosened her and bucked his hips, jolting her up. She flopped over his shoulder, her heaving stomach socketing his deltoid. He seized her hair and guided her olive complexion to his lips, moaning as their tongues joined again.

His roughness had Minerva completely turned on at the moment. She wanted to fight, and fuck, and knew a way to do both.

"Lie… Mmmh, lie down."

_Whap!_

"AUGH! Yes!"

The Queen of Tigers, the former ace of Sabertooth, just got her S-class booty spanked by a pink-haired demon. She sucked on her knuckle to stop herself from begging for more, but Natsu could see she loved it.

"Dirty girls need to learn their place," said Natsu. He yanked her hair and kissed her neck. "On top of my face and sucking my cock."

He sounded so aggressive. And _hot._

"Then do it," she growled. "Gimme your best shot, Natsu!"

"Careful what you wish for, Minerva."

"Oo!"

Hoisting her above him, like a topless ballet act, Natsu's strong hands stayed sunk in her waist as she tipped forward. In a moment, she was perfectly vertical, staring not at the floor but at the mountain range running down his leg. Continuing their performance, he lowered her down. Her smooth thighs settled on either side of his head. Her feminine aroma was so strong, even _she_ caught a whiff of it..

"My my," she cooed, running her hand down his length. "So help me, Natsu, you better not be stuffing your boxers."

Natsu wondered that himself, between facefuls of Minerva's moisture. He knew his size, but her hand felt like it travelled longer than it should've. Where it stopped felt halfway to his knee, and he knew from experience he was _almost_ at peak hardness. Had that demon book messed around with his junk?

"Last I checked," he answered, though omitted the details.

"Then maybe it's time for another inspection," Minerva said, before dropping his pants down. "Dear gods!"

Natsu frowned. He could feel the waist of his pants on his cock, and it was just about at the head. "Don't make fun of me. I know I'm not that big."

"Not…?" Minerva whispered in disbelief. She prodded him with her knuckle, then took him in her hand. "So _thick._ "

Natsu frowned again. Minerva's hand wasn't especially small, so why couldn't she encircle…

Natsu held her away from his body, looked down, and his eyes nearly flew out of his skull. The twitching ten-inch salami stick between his legs was not what he expected to find. He wouldn't believe it, if he wasn't seeing it.

He found himself drawn back to Minerva's covered cunt, looking more moist, more delicious, through the fabric about her waist. Now he understood why her slit was so wet.

Minerva stuck her nose against his sack, her tongue lapping at the veins of his shaft. "All this cock for me." She kissed the base, smiling smugly. "You ready, Natsu? I’m about to turn you into my loyal sex slave."

Natsu, not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, responded by pulling his fire-tooth trick again. He nipped her bikini-like bottom wrap and burned the fabric in half. "Give it your best shot, Minerva, ‘cause that’s what it’s gonna take."

The two licked their lips. Minerva braced her hands on Natsu's meaty thighs while Natsu's fingers dug into Minerva's juicy ass. She pushed, swinging out and opening her mouth. Her silky snatch dipped down, hiding the nub of her clit.

Their tongues danced in sync. Natsu didn't hold back, kissing Minerva's pussy lips and drilling into her clit with the tip of his tongue.

Minerva growled, his cock pressed against her grimace. "Rrgh, RIGHT there! SO fucking good! Mph!"

Inhaling sharply, Minerva took the meaty pleasure rod into the socket of her cheek. She brushed her tongue with it, sliding her mouth down until the bulge in her face couldn't stretch any more, before returning to the top and lapping at his precum. Then she started the whole thing again on the other side, her lips stretched around this fat monster dick of his.

Natsu wasn't idle, swirling his tongue around her clit before dipping into her honey pot, over and over. Her sexy legs dragged themselves up and down his head, trying to rub together and vent some heat. He kissed her bud and gently sucked on it, his tongue flicking out like a snake to tease and press her hot button over and over again.

 _Oooh, fuck me. He's better than I thought,_ Minerva lamented. _No more teasing. The gloves are coming off._

On her next cock kiss, Minerva lined up her head and sucked him straight to the back of her mouth. His reaction was instant.

“Woah!”

Minerva beamed with pride, before forcing more of the monster inside of her. "Grmf! Hrk!"

Her tongue stroked the veiny underside, drawing a picture in Minerva's mind from the texture. Natsu gasped and grunted, unable to reciprocate. He tried, but the most he could do was lazily kiss her soft folds, not even intensely.

 _That's right, you big-dick bastard_ , she thought maliciously. _I'm not fooling around._

Her cheeks hollowed as she tried to suck the fluid straight out of Natsu's cock, gagging as he reflexively twitched his hips.

Natsu's mouth burst away from Minerva's cunt, his eyes screwing shut as she ramped up the vacuum pressure.

"Minerva!" His tongue came out for a courtesy lick; he almost bit it. "You're way too intense!"

Chuckling, Minerva would've smiled if her mouth wasn't full. _So much for the mighty E.N.D. Just you wait, Natsu. I'll have you wrapped around my finger before-_

Minerva's thought died when Natsu put his mouth on her pussy lips and tongue-kissed them. His long tongue plunged deep inside, and it didn't take long for him to find her G-spot.

Minerva saw stars for a moment. Her eyes rolled back and legs clenched around his head. She stifled a moan but it was too late: his tongue lapped at her relentlessly, swirling around the inside of her pussy and driving her body wild. Her dwindling sense told her to choke down this cock or Natsu would turn her into _his_ fuck-slave.

"Uhl! Mrh! Mrh!" Bobbing her head back and forth, Minerva sucked his dick further inside her, coating it in the saliva and slurping sounds. Her neck bulged around his meat as it massaged her throat. Heaven help her but she was drooling, blinding herself as big gobs of spit slid up her cheeks and into her eye. Blinking it away, she took stock of her position, even while she squirmed and wriggled around Natsu's tongue. What she saw made her despondent, but excited.

Upside-down, staring at Natsu's massive balls, she had halfway to go. That was further than her body had. Her legs scrabbling for purchase, stumbling on empty air, she knew she was close to a massive orgasm.

Minerva closed her eyes, reached around Natsu's back, and pulled.

Natsu's tongue left her pussy. "Ah! Min… Gah, Minerva!"

Minerva couldn't laugh this time. Her pussy missed his tongue, and the instant that pink bastard plunged back inside her, she was going to cum. But, Natsu didn't need to know that.

 _Come on, Natsu_ , she thought, her nose nestled under his sack and sampling his masculine musky. _Cum to me._

Her tongue swished this way and that, sliding up and down the enormous cock.

It twitched, and a gurgling cough bubbled up Minerva's throat. " _Gulgh!… Ulk…_ ”

She had to get back in the saddle. Minerva whipped her head back and forth, slamming his cock down her throat again and again, letting every slutty sound shoot from her mouth as she did so. “ _Khmf... hwuh, hwuh hwuh hwuh!_ "

She had to blow this monster down, and fast. Just the filthy sounds she emitted brought her to the edge, her flailing legs trying to hook his head. She felt like a filthy, disgusting whore, swallowing dick and loving every moment of it. Her slutty pussy twitched; it wanted to cum so badly.

She wasn't the only one: Natsu's legs were starting to buckle under her relentless blowjob. His knees shook and his toes curled. He was fighting tooth and nail not to give into her, his clenched teeth making it impossible to retaliate _or_ reciprocate.

"Min…" He couldn't speak. The pleasure was too great. The power, the phenomenal, sexual power she exerted over Natsu made her so wet that her pussy fluids could drown her. Denying herself, and his helplessness being the cause, only compounded it. Even as her body flexed and arched and writhed against him, her big tits drilling his midriff with their hard brown nipples, Minerva's pride wouldn't let up. Natsu would come first, or Minerva would go insane. There was no Option 3.

His breath spilled against her snatch as he sank to one knee. Her tongue swabbed his cock as, somehow, it grew even larger.

Finally...

"RR _RAAAGH!_ _MINERVA!_ "

Natsu fell to his back as an orgasm erupted from his dick. Hot, thick cum blasted her throat and flooded her stomach. Minerva gulped it all down; not fast enough, for the pressure in her mouth grew to more than her succulent lips could hold. His pulsating cock started emerging from her mouth, stopping halfway when her lips sucked harder. She moaned around Natsu’s dick as the monster filled her up. But breathing was her downfall; Natsu’s man-cannon needed no pause. Her head was pushed off as the pressure overwhelmed her. With an audible _shplop,_ Natsu’s dick flung Minerva off and continued shooting cum.

Minerva’s tongue lolled out and tried to catch the delicious white rainfall. Her stomach felt bloated while Natsu only _began_ to show signs of stopping. Three more spurts, each as thick as the last, and Natsu's trouser monster quieted down.

"Ah… Hah… Mmmm…" The tigress licked her lips, collecting more tasty glaze from herself. From crown to cleavage, Natsu had drenched her. She felt so filthy, turning halfway so Natsu could see her suck the cum off her brown nipple. With a final moan, she collapsed, panting heavily, her head resting on Natsu's muscular thigh as she stared in wonder at his twitching dick and gigantic balls. Her belly felt full and her face was coated, not to mention the puddles of cum and spit that collected on the floor, on his balls, and her amazing rack.

 _Just where was he keeping all of that?_ They were the size of kiwi fruits, yet they'd still outdone themselves. She was a mess.

"Hah, hwow," she panted, feeling his tongue flick her cunt. "I have to say, Natsu, I'm a-aaahnestLY FUCK! FUCK! _FFFFUUUUUCK!"_

Her inner walls clamped around his tongue as Natsu sucked on her slit and gave her everything she deserved. Her toes curled on reflex; her thick tanned ass plopped down and smothered him. Every muscle from the waist down was spasming while she dug her claws in the floor, trying to hold herself straight as her back arched from her pulsating abs. He was merciless, stars filling her vision as his tongue speared her hypersensitive snatch.

“GODS. Fuck… Oooooohh...”

Out of breath and out of orgasm, she collapsed a second time, her hot twat now twitching for a different reason. Her legs had some orgasm left, quaking and bouncing along with her bubble butt.

She hummed with contentment and licked her lips. "Mmmmm… Fuck me, that was good."

Natsu chuckled. "If you say so."

Frowning, Minerva lifted her ass to look at him. “You don’t believe me?”

“Not what I meant.”

“Oh!”

He sat up. Minerva was so wet from herself that she slid down his face and body like a waterslide, stopping when her pussy came clit-to-corpus cavernosum with his giant dick. Which, much to her amorous amazement, was hard again.

“ _Here’s_ what I meant.”

His fingers dug into her doughy ass and lifted her like she was nothing. Fluid dripped down his shaft; Minerva’s warm pussy was like a leaky faucet.

“This is so hot,” Minerva gasped, then sucked in her lips when she realized what she’d just admitted. _Why does being held like some weightless sex toy… Make me so wet?_

“You love having your ass played with, don’t you?” Natsu whispered, lowering her and raising her above his dick, teasing her heated pink velvet with his tip. “Enough foreplay. Time to fuck.”

Lining her up, Natsu wrapped her around his dick.

Minerva squawked. “UGH! So big!”

“So ti… tight…!” Natsu’s fingers tensed around her marshmallow curves; he’d been caught off-guard as much as she had.

All that man meat went up her narrow snatch like it was nothing, a testament to Minerva’s natural lubricant. She just sat there, gasping in ecstasy as her body stretched around Natsu, leaning back and pushing his shaft against her G-spot, sending arcs of ecstasy through the nerves of her pussy. Her ass ballooned around the muscles of his thighs. She stared at the ceiling, sitting on Natsu like a lewd lawn chair.

“Damn it,” Natsu muttered. “I can’t move my arms.”

Indeed, leaned back as he was, he was propped up on his elbows and unable to lift her again. On one hand, Minerva was saddened; she wanted to be man-handled again, to feel his fingers dig into her ass and thighs and use her body to masturbate.

On the other hand, Minerva remembered she wanted to preside over Natsu, or at least told herself she wanted to. Despite how _fan-fucking-tastic_ he made her feel, with his strong hands and fat cock and…

And…

Minerva mewled. Natsu was kissing the side of her neck, his hot breath washing over her skin. There was no animalistic rutting here, only tender affection shown to a lover. Minerva never thought he could be so gentle, after the rough seduction game he’d played with her. Her memories of Natsu were that of a bull in human form, always causing a ruckus or wreaking havoc on someone’s property. Now, though, it was like a whole new man had sheathed himself inside of her. She… She liked it.

Scooting her booty down, her pussy straining to contain his cock, Minerva turned her head and kissed him back. Maybe it was the tiny jolt he gave with his hips, or how he twisted his tongue around hers again, but her desire to overpower him slipped from her mind.

Right now, all she wanted was him.

“Leave it to me,” she breathed. She kissed him again, then activated her magic. In a moment, they were against the remains of a molding tube, Natsu’s back braced against it.

“Hah, you’re awesome, Minerva,” Natsu said. His hands came up and grabbed a hearty handful of her delicious melons. “You’re so smart, and _sexy!_ ”

He punctuated his compliment with a thrust, gritting his teeth from how great it felt.

“And _strong!_ ”

Then another.

“And _soft!_ ”

Then another.

“And…”

Then another. The strain of holding out on him was starting to build around Minerva’s nether region.

“And…!”

She put a finger to his lips. “Shhhh.”

Sweat beaded on his brow. Opening his eyes, he was Minerva staring back at him. That smug, better-than-you look was gone. Her lidded eye cast no contempt, or ire, and her smile was as sweet as her chocolate-colored lips.

“Here,” she whispered, raising herself on his cock. “Let me show you how much that means to me.”

“Okay, you know what?” Natsu said, massaging her tit and making her moan. While her eye was closed, Natsu reached up and, after some feeling about, found a section of her demonic eye patch that wasn’t grafted to her. Hooking it with his finger, he slowly seared the strange material it was made of. Minerva didn’t notice, nor could she see. She was too busy basking in the tit-rub he gave while riding him like a cowgirl. His words cut deep; no one had ever talked to her that way.

“Hey, Minerva.”

She stopped and opened her eyes.

“What is it, Nat… su…”

She blinked, and though blurry, her vision looked different. Everything around her was more three-dimensional: the molding tubes around her, Kyoka’s suspended body before her, Natsu’s grinning smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder to look at him. 

She spoke into his jawline when she said, “Just for that, this one’s on me. Hold on tight.”

Minerva’s hips rose, then her ass plopped down in Natsu’s lap. After savoring the warm feeling of his cock inside of her, she lifted again and started to ride.

“Ah… Ah… Minerva…”

“I said… Ngh!” She couldn’t speak. Her eyes were closed, her breath washing against his cheek. Her pussy was putting up a fight; it didn’t want to let go of his cock. “Let me!”

Every time she sucked him in, the fullness she felt was… She never wanted it to end. She could just sit on his dick forever, cumming endlessly while he kissed her. It might’ve scared her, this submissive desire, if not for how turned on she was by it. That wasn’t her only fantasy.

“You’re going to wield this magic wand, Natsu,” Minerva cooed. “Oo! Every woman... who looks your way… Every slut who undresses your… Mmmh, your tight, toned body…”

She slammed her ass down and gyrated her hips, sliding his shaft up and down along her sensitive G-spot and feeling the lighting along her walls. Her shoulders pushed against his chest; his hardened pecs pushed back.

“I want you to take this dick and fuck them,” she said.

Natsu went wide-eyed. “W-What? You’re… Hngh, you _want_ me to?”

“Yes!” Minerva cried. “Touch me more, Natsu!”

Natsu obeyed. His hands also slid along her olive skin, slick with sweat, from her abs to her hips to legs and even her shoulders.

“I want to see you turn every big-titted bimbo who joins our guild into a drooling cocksleeve!” Minerva shouted. “I want… I want to see them pass out dick-drunk, with… Ooooh, with cum leaking out of every hole!”

“You…” Natsu could barely believe his luck.

“Then, when you’re done…” Minerva’s feet left the floor. Her legs flailed in the air, her ass bouncing against Natsu’s abs as she thrust himself into her. “Take me. Breed me. _Fuck_ me! Ruin my pussy forever with this magnificent cah-, cuh-, CUMMING!”

“ME TOO!”

Natsu bit down on her shoulder and that was it. The orgasm that exploded from Minerva’s pussy blew the power on every part of her. She went limp on top of him, a guttural slur spilling from her lips while Natsu pumped her full of cum. Her stuffed cunt greedily guzzled it up. It wanted every drop, as hungry as Minerva had been for his hot jizz.

Sadly, not as much came out as the first time, but there was still enough to ooze out around his meat pole, once her pussy finished its meal.

“Gah… Hah… Mmmm...” Minerva’s tongue circled her mouth, catching beads of sweat and remaining cum-taste from Natsu’s first big load.

“Fwuh… Hey…” Natsu ran a hand along her arm, fingers brushing her bountiful sideboob. “Did you really mean that?”

Minerva’s breath hitched. Had she? She’d really said all those things to him? She’d never thought herself as so submissive, certainly not on the battlefield, and it…

...It might be okay to indulge a little, if it was with the right person.

Her magic flared again. This time, they were back in their original spot, Natsu flat on his back while Minerva lolled her head back on his shoulder. The bumps of his muscles caressed her soft curves, especially her ass. She craved more ass-play from him.

“Here’s the deal, Natsu Dragneel,” she said, _finally_ pulling herself off his dick and turning over. Running a finger down his chest, she looked him in the eyes with a sultry look that said, ‘We are _definitely_ doing this again.’

“You’re going to do exactly what I said you would.” She lay her head on her chest, settling into the crook of his neck. “Any girl that catches your eye, provided they’re at least _half_ as curvy as I am, you take them and you bring them into Tartaros and, if they’re even a little into you, plow them with your monster dragon dick.”

“Demon dick,” Natsu corrected.

“Whatever. Point is, you’re going to be the recruiter for my personal harem. If there’s one thing I love as much as a good hard fucking, it’s watching one.”

Natsu’s eyes zoned out as he imagined it. “Yeah… Wait, _your_ harem?”

“That’s right,” said Minerva. “ _My_ harem. A whole room full of girls, ready to pleasure my every disgusting whim.”

“Now hold on-”

Minerva cut him off with a kiss. He reached up and started groping her tit. She responded by sliding side-saddle on his hip and hooking his leg with her soft thigh and firm calf.

Minerva broke from the kiss and licked his cheek. “My harem,” she said again, gently stroking him. “I’ll be the queen of sex demons.”

“Some deal,” Natsu said, tugging her hair back and exposing her neck, which he gave a lick of his own. “All I hear is 'blah, blah, blah, _your_ needs.' What do I get out of this?”

“You,” Minerva said, kissing his forehead, “get me. My power…”

She kissed his scaly temple. “My knowledge…”

Then his cheekbone. “My… _prowess_ , both tactical and sexual.”

Speaking of, he was starting to get hard again.

Natsu thought for a moment. “I want a harem, too.”

Minerva smiled. “Of course you do.”

“And _you’re_ gonna be its first member.”

“Now wait just a minute-”

Natsu caught her in a kiss, hugging every soft olive curve against himself. Minerva responded in kind, losing track of his dick as he rolled them over. Now she lay beneath him, legs spread wide with his shaft caressing her cunt. Her hands clutched his shoulder blades, her ankles locking behind him. He felt up the curve of her back, forcing her to arch into him.

“I get you,” Natsu said, gazing into her wide green eyes. “I get you when I want, how I want, where I want. You get me, same deal. I’ll be the first member of your harem.”

“Sooo…” Minerva’s eyes widened a moment. A big smile spread across her face, that sultry look snaring Natsu again. “We’ll belong to each other?”

“...That sounds so much better than how I was gonna say it.”

Giggling, Minerva kissed him again. She put her lips next to his ear.

“When and where, is wherever I am,” she whispered. “As for how, I want you to be all mine, Natsu Dragneel. When we’re together, when I call you, I want you to _worship_ me. I want you to shower me in more adoration than any woman deserves, any woman besides me, of course. My body has a great many curves and you’re going to explore them all. You’re going to bite, grope, lick, suck, or fuck every part of me. If even one square inch of me remains un-worshipped when we’re done, I’ll punish you. To put it into perspective, what we just did, the way you fucked me so good and made me cum so hard?

She nipped his ear and said, “Unacceptable performance.” She gazed into his eyes again. “That’s my offer.”

Natsu was about to assent, when a thought occurred to him. “I’m not into guys, just so you know. So don’t expect me to say yes to you-”

“Natsu,” said Minerva, her hands pushing his hips, and cock, against herself. “You are most _definitely_ all the man I’ll ever need. My type of men are hard, strong, and competitive. I love them, and you more than meet the criteria. I also love women. I love women, too, women like me: soft, sleek, curvy, with a little bit of bite.”

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she raised him up so he could see her full olive body. “Look at me. I’m everything a woman could ever want to be. I have the big tits, the fantastic ass, the flat stomach, the hair, the pretty face-”

“The dark skin, the confidence, the sex drive, the magic power,” Natsu finished for her, nuzzling her neck. “So nice. Even nicer once we put you in that tube thing.”

“Exactly,” said Minerva. “How could anyone else measure up?”

Natsu knew the right answer. “They couldn’t.”

“Not by themselves, anyway. I only need one man, Natsu, if that man is you. However, for _my_ appetites, the kind I plan to indulge now that I’m helping run a Dark Guild? It’s going to take a lot-...”

The seductress stroked his hair. “-and I do mean a _lot,_ of women.”

The two perked up as a beeping noise echoed through the quiet of the molding chamber.

“What’s that?” Natsu said, climbing off his new girlfriend.

Minerva teleported to where her discarded clothes lay. “The automated synaptic sensors. They go off when a demon’s anatomy is fully rebuilt.”

Unfortunately, all she had was her cape. Natsu had destroyed her wraps with his fire. They weren’t going back on her body.

 _So the only suit I have right now is my birthday suit,_ Minerva thought. _Hmmm, maybe we could make that a rule: no clothes allowed, at least when it’s just our members._

Speaking of members, she glanced at Natsu’s dick one last time, watching it disappear into his pants. She licked her lips; her mouth remembered its shape. 

_Yum._

Throwing her cape back, Minerva bared it all for the demon in the tube. Natsu joined her, massaging her shoulders with his hands.

“I hope you have plenty of spunk left,” Minerva cooed, laying a hand atop his own. “Kyoka’s waking up.”

Natsu’s eyes wandered the tube, taking in the sight of the bird-woman inside. During his recent fuck-session, Kyoka had shifted back into her normal body. Her helmet was gone, as were the horns that had framed her features, leaving her face and green hair laid bare. The shadow cast over her eyes was gone, and her pouting black lips hung open slightly. The cauterized slash on her chest was gone, leaving only light, milky skin.

Her skin-tight purple outfit had changed forms, too. Two strips of cloth, descending from a purple choker, covered her big, round boobs, before wrapping behind her back. Natsu wondered if they connected to the purple thong she wore, and what the ass that carried that thong looked like. He couldn’t remember; he’d been too busy teaming with Lisanna. Beneath that ass, whatever it looked like, two disconnected sleeves started mid-thigh and ran down to her shins where her bird-like feet were.

Speaking of sleeves, the black coating on Kyoka’s arms, the kind that had resisted Erza’s blades, had gone purple. Her silvered hands were still the same, talons and all. Although, they looked like long fingers instead of the miniature swords she'd had when she dueled Erza.

Going back to her boobs, Natsu leaned over and got a glance at her ass. It was like her boobs: big, round, probably packing lots of meat. In fact, her body reminded Natsu of Erza, albeit an Erza with bird appendages. He’d never really thought of Erza as sexy, but looking at Kyoka, who was starting to shift and groan as she woke up, an epiphany jumped from his brain to his mouth.

“I want her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you've read so far, check out my other stories. Some are rated "T" for "Teen" on here... but have reworked versions that are rated "E" for "Explicit" on Archive of Our Own. You know I'm talking about the lemons.
> 
> Also, if you want to see me write something custom-made for you, I do commissions! Details, contacts, and external links are all listed on my profile page.


	3. Kyoka's Path To Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoka awakens from her regenerative bath, violently skeptical of Natsu's leadership status. Whether it be from amnesia or denial, Natsu and Minerva are quick to correct her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning redaction:
> 
> Upon further research, from psychology websites of all places, I have redacted my previous warning. My beta reader was correct: there is no non-con in this chapter. Read away!

The bird woman stirred in the tank. Her eyelids fluttered as consciousness returned to her.

"Say, Minerva," Natsu said, "how exactly is she getting out of there?"

Minerva's eyes widened. Her magic flared, and Kyoka warped from the inside of the tube to the shattered remains of another one, liquid pooling about her hands and legs as her lungs hacked and coughed the liquid from them.

"Hope there's no broken glass in there," Natsu remarked.

Kyoka's head rose as air fully returned to her. Her metal talons felt around her skull, looking for the helm she'd worn. A glance at her hands confirmed what was doubtless her fear: she'd lost her Etherious form.

"Oh, Kyokaaa!" Minerva called. "The party's down here."

Kyoka braced an arm on her knee and dragged herself upright. Liquid dripped off her hair and ran down her back, arcing around the contours of her ass.

Natsu's eyes followed them down her legs. Seeing the muscles contort and flex as she turned reminded him of Erza again. No wonder they'd been so evenly matched.

"Kagh…" Kyoka tapped her chest and coughed out the last few drops of liquid. "Minerva. I assume you brought me here. And…"

Kyoka's eyes widened when she saw who else had come to Hell's Core.

The bird demon scowled. "Minerva," she hissed, dropping to the floor, "why is that… _human_ still alive?"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow at that. Folding his arms, he let Minerva place herself between them.

"You genuinely don't-" Minerva paused, then smiled. She turned and placed her hands on Natsu's shoulder. Slinking up his side, her boobs sandwiching his bicep, she whispered, "Kyoka doubts you. Teach her a lesson."

Natsu smirked. "Right to the chase, huh? My thoughts exactly."

"You _traitor!_ " Kyoka shrieked. She darted back and raised her hand. A glowing green tendril whirled out of her twirling talon. "I remember now! You sided with the enemy over us, we who granted you power!"

"Whenever you're ready," Minerva said to Natsu, her smug, haughty gaze remaining on Kyoka as she allowed Kyoka to power up her Enhancement Curse. She pecked Natsu on the cheek, then added, "Master."

Kyoka hesitated. "Master?"

Natsu's arms exploded to life in a flurry of gestures. Drawing his will into the air, he made full use of his new, complete Thorn Curse. Prickly vines shot from the smashed molding tubes and floor, snaring Kyoka's torso, wrists, shoulders, ankles, and mouth. The last one made her bare her white teeth, if only to let her black lips escape the sharp spines.

Natsu lowered his hands and nudged Minerva's thigh with his knuckle.

"Mm?" she purred. "What is it, _Master?_ " Her half-lidded eyes looked so alluring. That blue shade on her eyelids must've been made a feature; if it wasn't, and it was just makeup, that would be one more thing to change when she went back in the molding tube.

Natsu nodded down at the upturned hand at his hip. "Have a seat."

Chuckling, Minerva raised one naked leg along Natsu's back, shifting her squishy ass-cheek into Natsu's palm. When his fingers squeezed the fleshy bubble, she hopped off her other leg and locked them around Natsu's waist. Her arms took Natsu's head and turned him towards a hot, moaning kiss. Despite Erza's lesson, Minerva still loved power, but now more than just her own.

One foot at a time, Natsu approached Kyoka. Every step made Minerva's big tits wash against his body. He rolled her buttock in his hand, twisting and turning his palm to touch every part of herself to him. Her marshmallow flesh felt amazing, and as soon as Kyoka was dealt with, he'd take Minerva for another ride, make her beg for his cock all over again. _Fuck_ , she was beautiful.

She broke from the kiss, her tongue trailing down his neck while her eyes taunted Kyoka. Natsu figured the rest of Kyoka's memory was about to return; her muffled cries of disbelief were dying on her lips.

"Okay," said Natsu, reaching out with his free hand. The demonscale on his arm (as he decided to call it) flowed over his hand into sharp claws. Carefully, he plucked the vine gagging Kyoka and let the strands fall limp. They turned to black mist, leaving Kyoka free to speak.

"H-… How?" Kyoka breathed, staring up at her captor. "Only Master Mard Geer has the Curse of Thorns."

"Had," Minerva corrected, smiling as she pecked Natsu again, before running a hand along his flat but iron-hard pecs. "What's the last thing you remember, Kyoka?"

Kyoka's head dipped; she winced as the thorns dug in further. "I… I faced the Fairy woman, Erza. Face was counting down. I'd tied my life to the timer to speed it up…"

Minerva nodded. "M-hm, and how did it end?"

"I was…" Kyoka's eyes widened. "I was cut down… And then… Face, it went off."

Natsu shook his head. "You changed your mind."

Nervously, Kyoka shook her head; she was clearly in denial. "I would do no such thing."

"Oh, you would," said Natsu. He thumped his bare chest with his fist. "I ordered it."

Kyoka recoiled, then winced as the thorns bit her again. " _You?!_ "

"What was even the point?" Minerva asked, squeezing her legs tighter around Natsu. "Your master was already awake."

"No…" Kyoka pulled at her bindings, but all it did was draw demon blood to the welts forming on her body. "This can't be!"

"Easy, Kyoka," Natsu said. "That tube is the only one we got and I'm not gonna put you back in if you hurt yourself."

"You aren't Master E.N.D.! You _can't_ be!" Kyoka yelled. "Our Master is an invincible demon of fire! He made the Fire Dragon King _choke_ on his Nova flames! Some lowly human pretender could never compare!"

Sighing, Natsu glanced at Minerva. "Gonna have to put you down."

"Not for too long, I hope," she replied, before flashing herself a good ten feet away, standing inside another wrecked molding tube. "Fire when ready."

Natsu grinned at her. "I'm always ready for fire."

His grin became noticeably angrier as he slowly brought his glare upon Kyoka. The demoness looked manic, shifting twitchily in her biting bindings, grimacing up at Natsu.

 _Okay, Kyoka,_ Natsu thought. _If that's how you wanna do it_.

Natsu spread his feet. His hands drifted apart, grasping at invisible chains on either side of him. With a snarl, he reached into that newfound river of power that had awakened within him. The space around him began to shimmer and distort, like the air itself was trembling with fear. This new power, this Curse, was his to wield, and Natsu wasn't one to wield power with restraint.

" _YOU THINK I'M PRETENDING?!_ "

A blue inferno spiralled to life around him. Natsu disappeared within the flames, leaving only a black silhouette with two slits for burning red eyes.

Kyoka shrieked and pulled back, wrapping the thorns tighter around herself. Tears streamed down her cheeks. It hurt, the pain from the thorns, and the pain from being devoured alive by fear.

A black claw emerged from the firestorm, its edges lit purple by the overwhelming blue light and the red tint of its scales. It was coming, reaching for Kyoka's face. No matter how hard she pulled away, the claw was always a little faster. She thrashed in her bindings, pulling her head to and fro. She refused to let it touch her, and it didn't, until the unseen hand of a puppeteer pulled her bindings tighter. Her clawed feet dragged along the floor as she was crucified before the horror she witnessed, and in a moment, it was upon her.

Her shrieking voice was distorted when that claw slipped its fingers into her mouth. Two sharp points prodded her tongue, while a third pricked the underside of her chin. The sweltering heat made the ends of her hair smolder. Only Kyoka's demonic durability saved her from incineration. That is, until another hand emerged from the flaming spiral and bloomed into flames, these ones the bright orange of dragon fire.

"Does this feel like 'pretend' fire?" came a seething voice, distorted into a chorus of hate by the shimmering air. "Is it giving off 'pretend' heat? Will these 'pretend' claws 'pretend' kill you when they rip off your jaw and pull out your throat?"

"No! Pleashe!" Kyoka begged as the claws in her mouth slipped under her tongue. "I'm shorry! Have mershy!"

Minerva laughed. "Listen to yourself, Kyoka! You sound ridiculous!"

Kyoka's wide eyes fell upon her guild mate. "Minerva, do shomething!"

"'Do shomething'?" Minerva chuckled. Her hands rested upon her naked hips. "This is all very confusing. Am I back in the guild or is this an appeal for charity? A minute ago, I could've sworn I was a traitor."

"No! No! I'm shorry I doubted you!" Kyoka wailed. Her skin started to turn pink.

Minerva smugly gestured to the inferno. "I'm not the one you doubted."

Kyoka's eyes jumped back to her captor, drawing closer to the edge of the fire. A fanged maw loomed in the supernova, orange light puffing and fuming within it.

"I'm shorry," she murmured, her tears evaporating off of her face. "...Mashter."

The fire died so fast that the two women were momentarily blind. In a few moments, their eyes adjusted back to the soft, ambient glow of Hell's Core, supplied by the puddles and reservoirs of healing liquid.

Fingers steepled, Natsu tapped his claws together. After some pondering, he knelt down and drew a finger, no longer clawed, under Kyoka's jaw.

"Say that," Natsu commanded, " _again_."

Kyoka swallowed. "I'm sorry, Master E.N.D."

"Damn right you are," Natsu said, folding his arms. "You and your stupid pride. I'll bet you remembered what happened all along. You just didn't want to cope with it."

"Yes, you're right, Master E.N.D."

His hand closed around her cheeks, squeezing her mouth. "You shouldn't lie, Kyoka. Nothing wrong with forgetting stuff. Hell, I wouldn't have tied you up if you hadn't attacked us."

"I am unworthy of your forgiveness, Master E.N.D. I must be punished."

Natsu held up a hand. "Hold it. None of this 'E.N.D.' stuff. That name's a mouthful. You're in my guild now, so call me Master or Natsu."

Kyoka nodded. "Of course, merciful-"

"Hold it." Natsu's hand was up again. "You call me 'Master' until I say differently. And what's all this 'mercy' stuff?"

His fingers batted her lips, though not hard. "Choke yourself!"

Natsu stood, waiting, watching. Kyoka stared up at him, while Minerva watched with growing kinky interest.

"You heard me, dishonest bitch," Natsu stated, opening a hand at his hip. "Choke yourself."

With a nod, Kyoka pulled at the thorny vines that held her in place. Her grimace contorted her face, white teeth framed by blooming black lips. From the side, Minerva decided that _she_ wanted Kyoka, too. She wanted to see that gorgeous grimace staring back at her while she ravaged Kyoka's thick curves.

But it wasn't to last. Natsu remained still until some arbitrary number of seconds passed, then shouted, "Not with _your_ hands, with mine!"

"I'm trying, Master!"

"Don't touch me with those finger-knives!" Natsu barked, twitching his open hand. "Lean forward and choke yourself."

His hand was about a foot away from Kyoka's throat. To lean forward would make the thorns bite harder, not to mention the vines would squeeze the pink puncture spots on her skin. Torture would ensue before Kyoka could even begin her punishment.

And it did. Sucking in a breath, Kyoka forced herself forward, a fight against pain just to obey. The vines coiled around her like serpents, squeezing her body and pushing air from her shrinking lungs. Her bare skin was at the mercy of these cursed thorns, their power more than enough to bypass Kyoka's natural resilience.

"I will… Pass this lesson," she whimpered, but struggled on. She was halfway there. "No matter how much it hurts."

That's when Minerva made her move. While she admired Natsu's sense of irony, given how torture-happy Kyoka was, she couldn't see this bringing the demoness into her bed.

"It doesn't have to," Minerva said, appearing from a Territory sphere next to Natsu. She slid down Natsu's side. Her plump breasts flowed around Natsu's leg, contorting and distending around his body. Even with baggy pants on, his flesh was well-defined; his muscles were fucking her tits.

Two fingers snaked their way into Natsu's waistband. "He ordered you to choke yourself," Minerva said seductively. "There's another way."

Slowly, one quarter-inch at a time, Minerva drew Natsu's pants down.

Kyoka ceased pulling, mesmerized by what she saw with the first inch alone. His swollen member hardened the further his pants went.

At the fourth inch, Kyoka's eyes grew so wide they could've eclipsed the holes in her helmet, had she been wearing it.

At the seventh inch, a blush dusted her cheeks and a small gasp passed through her mouth.

When the tenth inch passed and Nastu's cock sprang to life in front of her, so long it was nearly under her nose… Impossible as it was, Kyoka's eyes grew even wider. Her jaw hung limp, her lips puckered in amazement.

"So," Minerva cooed, licking her lips before licking the base, "what do you think?"

"It… Um… " Kyoka swallowed audibly. "Incredible."

"Glad we agree," Natsu said, grabbing her hair. "Now swallow it."

"Hulf!" Kyoka's cheeks bulged as the air was displaced from her mouth. All ten inches of shaft went right down her throat and left her nose-to-waist with her guild master. A reflexive gasp saw her gag, and suck, on the master's magnificent cock. She was so caught up in the moment that the pain from the thorns dissipated; she barely noticed it.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Minerva whispered, slithering up to Kyoka's neck. She kissed her windpipe and ran her tongue along her throat, pressing the bulge Natsu caused. "Savor it, Kyoka. I want a taste when you're done."

"Hurk! Wern kn eh…?"

"Didn't you hear him?" Minerva said, toying with Kyoka's taught breast string. "You finish when he does. So swallow it, as much as you can."

"You're doing great," said Natsu, tenderly cupping Kyoka's cheek. She gazed up at him, and the expression he wore reminded her of Master Mard Geer. He, too, looked down on his subordinates, with that reassured superiority ever-present in his eyes. Yet there was something else there, something which sparked in Kyoka not defiance, but intrigue. She wanted to know more about this, about the new guild master. Something about him made her initial thoughts of rebellion fade away, and it wasn't his cock.

With a growl, Natsu's legs stiffened and his cock swelled. There was no holding back this time; he wanted to approve Kyoka's decision, and came. Sticky cum spurted down Kyoka's throat. The demoness's eyes rolled back as she felt the rippling power of Natsu's muscles contract against her face. Even his orgasms were worthy of admiration.

Natsu let go of her hair as her eyes came back into focus. He gently stroked her chin, tracing her jaw. "Good girl."

To his surprise, Kyoka sucked harder when he pulled his dick out. Seems her devotion to the guild made her eager to please.

"I'm not Mard Geer," said Natsu. "In my guild, good girls deserve a reward."

Hearing those words made Minerva shudder. Her pussy drooled in agreement.

Natsu raised his hands and mimed opening an umbrella. The thorns that tormented Kyoka retracted into the vines, leaving her bound in smooth but sturdy greenery.

Panting, Kyoka's head hung low. "Thank you, Master."

"Huh?" Natsu said, then smiled. "Oh, _that_ wasn't the reward. What do you take me for?"

Trailing his fingers along her back, Natsu circled to Kyoka's delicious derriere. Her ass was bigger than Minerva's, hefty glutes wrapped in pale, pretty skin, but she couldn't beat Minerva on definition. Minerva's ass spilled along the top of her thighs and jiggled with every movement. Kyoka was far too toned to have that kind of cellulite.

 _Still_ , Natsu thought as he ran a hand down the curve, _her caboose ain't lackin'._

Taking his cock, he pulled Kyoka's thong aside and stroked the exposed folds with his tip.

"M-Master, what's going on?" Kyoka stammered nervously.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna reward you," said Natsu. He drew his hips back-

"No! Wait!"

Natsu frowned, his hands still holding her butt. "For what?"

"What… What about Seilah?"

"Seilah?" Natsu asked, before remembering the _other_ busty demoness they'd found.

Minerva smiled and her hand glowed. A bubble appeared in the molding tube, and Seilah's body floated down from the magic.

"There," said the tigress, lowering her hand to Kyoka's tit. "Now, time for us to fuck you."

"What?!"

Minerva kissed Kyoka, hard. The demoness tried to recoil but, bound as she was, there was no escaping Minerva's lips. Moaning, Minerva's tongue forced its way into Kyoka's mouth, exchanging tastes of cock they'd sampled. Minerva wrapped her arms around Kyoka, then her legs, her feet leaving the ground as Minerva's clit caught the dew from Kyoka's folds.

A weight fell on Kyoka's back, one made of steely muscles.

"Minerva first," Natsu murmured, running his reptile tongue along her pointed ear.

Kyoka's eyes widened as Minerva continued to make out with her. Natsu's hands left her body and waved the Thorn Curse into action. Kyoka's midriff bindings disappeared and her body sagged forward, Minerva clinging on. However, a new set of vines appeared, wrapping around the two busty women and tightening around their waists. It lifted them in, back to horizontal alignment.

Now that he could compare, it wasn't just Kyoka's ass that was bigger. The woman was larger than Minerva in every way. Tits, thighs, bones, everywhere on Kyoka's body was a little extra. If only the "extra" lay in definition; she'd outclass Minerva completely.

 _So let's make those curves a little more curvy,_ Natsu thought, twisting his hand. The vines tightened, and the two women bulged in all the right places.

"Mwah! Ah!" Minerva felt her clit kissing Kyoka's folds. She parked her jaw on Kyoka's shoulder and smiled at her guild master. "I love the way you think, Natsu."

"Glad you do," he replied, teasing her with his cock. "This is gonna rock your world."

Minerva's chest swelled, mashing her hardening brown nipples against Kyoka's. "Yes! Do it! Fuck me! YES!"

Natsu's cock slammed home and Minerva's pussy was complete again. Oh, how she missed this massive slut-maker, like a lightning rod for ecstasy had plugged itself into her. There was no build-up, no foreplay this time: Natsu sheathed himself inside of her and started smashing her ass with his hips, exactly how she liked it.

"Watch me, Kyoka," Minerva whispered. "See how hard he makes me cum."

Kyoka turned her head, shocked by what she was hearing. "This is truly the nature of E.N.D.?"

Minerva smiled, then locked lips with Kyoka. Her hands clawed at Kyoka's back, ripping the purple fabric of her choker-strips top. Every slam of Natsu's hips and every jiggle of Minerva's bouncy bod caused the strips to slide off a little more. Soon the fabric fell away, hanging from Kyoka's neck like stage curtains, parting around Minerva's chest. Their nipples swirled around each other, buttons of lust being pushed over and over again, surrounded by twin mountains of tits on each side.

Natsu parked Minerva's feet on his shoulders and ran his hands along her smooth olive skin. Her thighs squeezed Kyoka's midriff, her ass swinging back and forth in the makeshift fuck-harness that Natsu had bound them in. Her inner walls caressed his cock with every thrust, and her resulting moans caressed Kyoka's tongue.

Natsu paused in his pounding and slowly drew back. "Why do you… Make this… _Me…_ So hard?"

Minerva squealed into Kyoka's mouth and her eyes screwed shut. It was torture for her, compensated by his grunts. No other woman could torment him like this, and that knowledge went straight to Minerva's hungry snatch. She loved it, even more when he slammed back in.

"Mah!" Minerva broke from the kiss and sucked on her lip, her head hanging limp in the air. "Nnnnn, such a huge cock, and it's all mine!"

That wasn't entirely true. While Minerva's pussy sucked Natsu's dick like sweet salted candy, Kyoka's hovered just above, dripping arousal along Natsu's veiny shaft. Kyoka wouldn't admit it (at least not yet), but feeling Natsu's salami-sized member drag against her folds, parting her pussy lips with its mind-boggling thickness… Well, her celibacy to Seilah got harder to maintain.

Natsu again slid out to the tip. Even now, Minerva's lips clung to his bulbous head like a bad habit. "You want my dick?" he said. "Then TAKE IT!"

"AUGH! Yeah! Rrrr, I love this huge fucking cock!" Minerva took it all and then some, Natsu smashing her pussy open again and again. Minerva found it hard to see; her eyelids tightened along with her pussy.

Hardness was no problem for Natsu, though. He pistoned Minerva's snatch at his leisure, tight around his big dick but slippery enough to despoil with ease. He almost couldn't comprehend it: how could she be so well-oiled and yet cling to his junk like this? And so warm, too.

Warmth spread through Minerva as she felt Natsu's cock start to swell. "No, not yet!" she begged. "I haven't cum yet!"

"You wanna cum?" Natsu asked, grinning and winding up a hand.

_Whap!_

"Oh!" Minerva squeaked.

Natsu paused in his fucking and lowered his angle a little, aiming further up Minerva's booty.

_WHAP!_

"FUCK yes!" Minerva shrieked, going limp and letting Natsu resume hammering. "Fuck me like this! Stuff my pussy with- OO-oo!" She squealed as Natsu spanked her again. "Haaah with your hot, sticky cum!"

All of this, Kyoka saw etched on Minerva's face. Crucified as she was above the ground, there was no way to move. Thus, there was no way to reseat her quim onto Natsu's pleasure piston. Natsu's hips pounded Kyoka's posterior as much as Minerva's, but the tingling touch against her folds was gone. Every thrust was a reminder of what Kyoka had, and what she could have again.

Natsu grabbed his lover by her wide, fertile hips and started pulling her against him, over and over, using Minerva to jerk himself off.

"Ungh, this is so hot," Minerva said. "You're such a beast, Natsu!"

"And you're, mrgh, such a whore, Minerva," Natsu growled, baring his teeth at her. "You wanna be this, a big-tittied condom for my demon dick."

"I can't help it!" Minerva cried, her hands grabbing Natsu's and forcing them against her ass. "I can't! I ca-aah-I'm CUMMING!"

"HrrrAAAH!"

The power of her orgasm squelched from her slit as Natsu, with considerable effort, pulled out just as he came. Minerva tried to angle her hips up, to kiss his dick goodbye. Her pussy twitched hungrily as the first cum-spatter fell against it. The second shot was all Kyoka's, splashing between her quim and her ass-cleavage. From there it was a cumshoot and their bodies were the firing range, Natsu sliding his pulsating rod between the two women and finishing between their taught stomachs.

"Hah… You..." Minerva's satiated look turned to a scowl as she seized Natsu's wrist. Then she had his arm, then his shoulder, reeling him in until they were face-to-face, Natsu's chest on Kyoka's back, his dick sandwiched in Kyoka's butt.

"You stingy fuck!" Minerva growled. "Why didn't you cum inside me? You did before, so what changed?"

Natsu shook his head and slid a hand between the women's chests, copping a handful of Minerva's tit.

"Don't be greedy, Minerva," he said, massaging her melon. "Kyoka deserves to swallow my load just as much as you do."

"She doesn't even want it!" Minerva snapped. "And since she doesn't, I do."

"A-, Actually…" Kyoka mumbled.

The bird woman couldn't see it, but her horny lady partner smiled. _Got you,_ she thought. _Deep down, you're as big a pervert as we are._

"...I'd like…" Kyoka swallowed. "I'd like Master to… to…"

Chuckling, Minerva nipped at Kyoka's ear. "Go on," she whispered. " _Saaaay it._ You know you want to."

"I…" Kyoka shuddered as Natsu once more pressed his tip to her warm, wet entrance. "I want him to…" She gazed at the molding tube. "Seilah…"

Natsu seized Kyoka's jaw and forced their eyes to meet. "Don't worry about Seilah. You'll _both_ be joining my harem."

"That's… very generous of you, Master," Kyoka mumbled, "but Seilah… I'm not sure she would want you."

Chuckling, Minerva slid a hand over Natsu's, guiding his groping. "Why don't you sample the Master's… _offerings,_ and if he's not up to par?" She shrugged. "There's always room in _my_ harem."

" _Your_ harem?" Natsu scoffed. "Fuuuuck that noise."

Slinging an arm beneath Minerva, Natsu used his other hand to burn away the vines holding Kyoka. The only one left was her torso wrappings, to keep the two ladies in that sexy position.

Scanning Kyoka's skin, Minerva saw all the red marks left by the thorns. "Yeees, join _my_ harem, Kyoka," she cooed. "There's a lot to gain from being my fuck-slave. For example…"

Her hands glowed. Moments later, the three found themselves atop the base of a smashed molding tube, Natsu ankle-deep in the glowing liquid. Holding them steady, he found the center and lowered everyone's level, Minerva's bubble butt snuggled in his inner thighs.

Rolling them over so Kyoka was on the bottom, and giving Natsu what he decided to call a "slit spiral", Minerva pinned Kyoka's knees to her chest.

"Minerva!" Kyoka grunted. "I'm not… very comfortable…"

"Bear with it, you plump little cockatrice," Minerva smirked. She slung one foot around Kyoka's ass, then the other, so it was Kyoka who now lay, ass and pussy pinned, in a mating press.

Minerva twerked her butt, her jiggly cheeks slapping Kyoka's skin. "Come on, Natsu, don't keep her waiting."

"Gladly," Natsu said, pressing his tip against Kyoka's folds. "Ready for me, Kyoka?"

"Master," Kyoka said nervously, craning her neck to look past Minerva. "I've never been with a male before. I'm not sure I could satiate you…"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Your pussy's big like the rest of you, Kyoka. I'd be surprised if you _couldn't_ take my dick."

Kyoka blushed. "I, um…" she said, looking away. "Thank you, Master."

Natsu's eyes widened at her look, leaning on Minerva's oversized olive ass. _She's adorable. I wish she'd hurry up and let me in. I wanna see that cute look get its mind blown._

"I am ever your loyal servant," Kyoka said. "If you wish me to be your concubine... I will not object to yooOH MY GOODNESS!"

Kyoka's toes curled. Her fingers gripped Minerva's arms and held on for dear life as Natsu went halfway into her. It was incredible, such a huge thing despoiling her dripping snatch and filling her mind with animal lust. A beautiful grimace twisted her black lips as Natsu started thrusting, deeper and deeper, until seven of his ten inches stretched her out.

"Talk is cheap," Natsu said, savoring her reaction. Thanks to Minerva's gelatinous booty, he was never in danger of going all-in. "Actions speak louder."

"Ah! Yes! Master! _Yes!_ "

"That certainly didn't take long," Minerva chuckled. She started grinding her body against Kyoka, their nipples and clits rubbing together while Natsu's hips slapped her ass. "That's right. Feels so good. He's a hard man to resist."

"It is!" Kyoka cried. "He's so big, _HUGE!_ Nothing compares to Master's cock!"

"We'll see about that, slut!" Minerva barked, kissing Kyoka. The demon's talons went from Minerva's arms to her head, clutching her skull. Minerva's hands weren't idle, tweaking Kyoka's hard nipple while the other fingered their clits. Dissonant moans burst from Kyoka's mouth; the pleasure put her pipes out-of-tune.

"Hrh! Mrh! H-wh!"

Minerva was dominating Kyoka's tongue and the avian woman was completely submitted to it. Her master ravaged her like not even Seilah could, while this… _half-breed_ melted her loins with her deft touch. It wasn't right. No human should have this effect on her. So why did it feel so _good?_

Natsu was disappointed by the kiss. It was so hot, watching two sexy women make out while he pounded one of them to orgasm, but it meant Kyoka couldn't speak. She had a super-sexy deepness to her voice, kind of smokey and kind of smooth depending on what sounds it was making. She sounded like a cougar lady, aged like good whiskey, and the sound Natsu wanted to hear most was that sexy alto climbing to an orgasmic scream.

Kyoka's pussy started to twitch. So did Minerva's. Both women began to rub thighs against one another as the heat from their bodies sought an outlet. Beads of sweat trickled down the cushy curves of Minerva's tits, ballooned against Kyoka's bigger bust. The sounds of her fingers grew more wet, as did Natsu's veiny schlong.

"Feeling good, Minerva?" Natsu grinned, then grabbed as much of her glute as he could, rolling it around in his hand. "I can't get enough of you down here. I just wanna slap these fat cheeks and watch 'em bounce, play a bongo solo with your booty."

"Flattery will… ah..." Minerva reared back, tearing away from Kyoka. "Ah! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

"As am I!" Kyoka squeezed Minerva's wriggling thigh, their movements growing twitchier and less controlled. "Please, help me cum! Help Master… MAKE! ME! CUM!"

"I got your cum…" Natsu grunted, his thrusts running wild as his cock swelled. "RIGHT HERE!"

"FUUUCK ME!" Minerva's fingers blurred as her pulsating pussy rocked her hips.

Kyoka couldn't even scream, she was so out of it. Her pussy was foaming as Natsu stuffed his cum into her. The torrent surged from his tip and around her walls, flowing out around his steely shaft and drizzling down around her asshole. The puckered orifice twitched, sad to be left out as Kyoka's orgasm petered out.

Kyoka's silent scream collapsed into heaving, open-mouthed bliss. Minerva sprawled along Kyoka's body as the two women limply spasmed against one another.

"Hah… Not as good… as the real thing..." Minerva panted, her cheek laying on Kyoka's, both women looking to the side. "But still… nice."

She licked her lips, then hooked her tongue on the corner of Kyoka's mouth. The two women turned into a kiss, sighing tenderly and closing their eyes. Natsu still had a hand on her assets-down-under, so she gave him a handful of wiggle.

"Aww, isn't that nice?" Natsu said, smacking her. "Guild mates getting along."

Minerva broke from the kiss and leaned back, sitting on what parts of his throbbing shaft weren't nestled inside of Kyoka. Most of it, actually, since their bound bodies pulled Kyoka's pussy away from Natsu.

Kyoka pawed at Natsu's thighs from around Minerva's body. "No… Master, I _need_ you! I've- I've never felt this way before."

Minerva ignored her and ran a finger under Natsu's jaw. "Don't think I'm letting you off, you bastard," she said, flicking her claw off his chin. "You still owe me a load in my pussy. A-ah, ah!"

"Quit being so demanding," Natsu said, groping her tit. Multitasking was the name of the game, so he cut their wrappings with a flaming finger. Kyoka fell back down with a splash and a sploosh, the latter coming from her pussy as Natsu resumed her reward.

"Hooooh, my… Master!"

His virile balls slapped her ass, the cum reservoirs already refilling. Sticky drops of white spurted around his dick, forced to make way for his enormous meat piston. Natsu should've swapped with Minerva, but he just couldn't help himself. Kyoka's starving snatch was unlike anything he'd imagined. Her walls felt ribbed, but still wet and warm like a woman's. It was the best of both worlds: the shifting fingers of a hand and the sloppy tightness of pussy had combined to massage his dick like never before.

Minerva, still denied, was getting her fill of Natsu's tongue. Her head stretched back over his shoulder as Natsu sucked and squeezed her huge tit. Her body cried out for his cock but he refused to give it to her. He felt her up wonderfully but she wanted more. Any second she was liable to push him out of Kyoka and ride him until her glutes pounded his pelvis to dust. It only got worse when he took her hardened bud in his teeth.

"Oo! Nat-... Na-aaatsu, don't think…" Minerva moaned. "Don't think this is enough!"

Kyoka perked up, her eyes widening with devilish delight. Reaching up, her carapaced fingers took Minerva's other breast and green light seeped into her boobflesh.

Minerva looked down with worry. "Kyoka, what- OH FUCK!"

Her neck bulged as her body lit up. Everything Natsu sucked or Kyoka touched set her nerves alight.

"Hiih!" She was crying from the pleasure. Now _she_ wore the grimace of an impending orgasm, the knot in her stomach far bigger than it had any right to be. "Too much! Too much!" she shrieked.

Natsu released Minerva's nipple with a pop.

Kyoka smirked. "He-" A gurgling moan rose from her throat. "Master told you: stop making demands."

Natsu's hand, which had stayed on Minerva's violently stiffening buttocks, reached to hook her shoulder. On the way up, it brushed her tit. That was her limit.

"AAAH FUUUUUCK!"

Her whole body lurched against Natsu's, then again, as an earthquake of an orgasm exploded from her core and shook the rest of her. Her hands groped the air at her sides, looking for a brace to ride out the shockwave. Her mouth hung open, her voice reduced to a few throaty gasps. Her eyes remained rolled back; there was no way she could see.

Tongue hanging from her mouth, Minerva limply pitched sideways. Natsu caught her head with his hand and gently laid her beside Kyoka, away from the shards of sharp glass.

Still twitching, tears streaming from her half-lidded eyes, Minerva went motionless but for a few lingering mini-spasms.

Natsu had stopped moving. He wasn't sure what to think of that, but he knew who to ask. "What did you _do_ to her?"

"My Curse," Kyoka smiled, gripping his shoulders and pulling herself into his lap. Her massive bust pressed against his chest, the large bird woman fully sheathing herself on his cock (at least, what she thought was "fully").

Her legs gripped his hips, the rippling muscles of his thighs massaging her buttocks. She closed her eyes and savored it. "I like this more, Master," she whispered. "You're truly the apex of all Etherious. Let me feel your awesome might. Wield me with your strength."

"My strength?"

Kyoka moaned as he gave a thrust.

"That's all you get, unless you tell me what you did to Minerva."

"Mmm, such curious compassion you have. Towards a mere half-demon, anyway."

Kyoka was silenced as Natsu seized her jaw, clamping her cheeks and puckering her lips into uselessness.

"Minerva's a member of this guild, same as you, same as anyone else who wants to join," Natsu said.

Kyoka shifted uncomfortably as she felt that enormous cock, that conqueror of her body, start to soften. Her pussy tightened around it but that only made it worse. It missed the mighty spear of E.N.D, greatest of Zeref's demons in more ways than one.

"Mashter?" Her brow furrowed, her trademark confidence shrinking alongside her lover's member.

"On top of that, it doesn't matter where she came from," Natsu continued. "She's still a demon, same as you and me, and if it weren't for her you'd have bled out and died."

Natsu told a lie, but Kyoka didn't need to know that if she couldn't remember.

"What do you think of humans, Kyoka?" Natsu asked, releasing her mouth. "Be honest."

"They are like insects," Kyoka said without hesitation. "Low, pathetic, and horribly numerous."

"In that case, you're out of the guild."

"WHAT?!"

Natsu lifted her off his cock and set her down, turning to attend to his fallen woman.

"Minerva?" He knelt beside her. "You okay?"

A wet moan sighed from Minerva's chest. "Uuuhn… Ah-hah."

Natsu glared at Kyoka. "For the last time, tell me what you did to her."

"Of course, Master," Kyoka said hurriedly, bowing. "My Enhancement Curse lets me amplify more than pain. I can multiply any sensation the body can feel: pain, itch, pleasure, hunger. I can even enhance a body's strength by removing the pain of overexertion. All I've done is enhance Minerva's sensitivity to pleasure by a hundredfold."

"Undo it!" Natsu barked. " _Right now!_ "

His harshness startled her, but Kyoka complied. A wave of her hand cast a green crescent wave at Minerva, passing through her. Her mouth closed and her eyes returned to normal, though her breathing remained ragged.

She put a hand to her chest, looking more tired than anyone in the room had ever seen. "That was… Unpleasant."

Kyoka's mouth gaped at her. _Impossible! She was under my Curse..._

Natsu took her hand and loomed over her, his hands on either side of her twisted horns. "I'll make it better."

First he kissed her left nipple, then her right, then the bottom of her cleavage between her breasts. Minerva sighed in contentment, burned out from the sensation, and clasped Natsu's head when he kissed her collarbone. Next was her neck, then the underside of her jaw. Finally he took her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, Minerva weakly opening her mouth so he could spiral his tongue around her own. Their lips touched and their eyes closed, Natsu leaning into the kiss as his hands slid beneath Minerva's body.

All of which Kyoka witnessed, somewhere between shocked and horrified. This… This was E.N.D. she was watching. The demon of legend, who took no prisoners and left naught but smoldering devastation in his wake, was handling Minerva like a delicate flower. He touched her like… like a _human_. Like a frail, fragile, hypersensitive human.

Shifting to Minerva's side, and never breaking their kiss, Natsu scooped her up bridal-style, her slender arms clutching his rippling triceps. Only now did he cease his affection, and regard Kyoka with a cold, pitiful stare.

"Think before you talk, Kyoka," Natsu said, cradling Minerva's head. She looked so tired, her breathing that of a slumbering soul. "Up until today, I was human. Humans beat the old Tartaros. Humans killed all the demons. This 'half-breed' right here-"

He nodded at the woman in his arms. "-teamed up with two other humans to take on Mard Geer. All I did was hold him down and finish him off."

Another small lie, though closer to the truth.

"So what does that make you?" Natsu asked. "You got your clock cleaned by a human. Mard Geer got his clock cleaned, too. Even before that, when you had Erza tied up in your torture chamber, you couldn't get her to break. Either humans are better than you want to admit, or you're so pathetic that you couldn't step on a bug. Whichever it is, you don't belong in my guild."

"No! Please!" Kyoka dropped to her knees and crawled, abasing herself and clinging to Natsu's foot. "I won't speak ill of humans again! I'll even protect them if it pleases you, Master!"

"Get off me!" Natsu said, kicking her away. She was left on her side, mournfully staring up at her master, the being she'd idolized. Natsu couldn't think of a better position. "You just don't get it! This ain't about humans, Kyoka, it's about _you_."

Minerva wearily looked up at him, her hand rising to stroke his cheek and turn her towards him. "Natsu…"

"I know, Minerva," he said, nudging some hair from her eye with his chin. "I'm here. You'll be all right. As for you, Kyoka? You need to come to an understanding. Until you do, you won't belong in the new Tartaros."

Natsu turned and prepared to walk away, when Kyoka's next statement gave him pause.

"Help me."

He smiled at that, though no one saw it, thus no one knew what manner of smile it was. Setting Minerva back down, hoping the healing liquid would bring her out of her state, Natsu strode over to Kyoka. Still reclined on her hip, her blue eyes followed his own as he squatted down in front of her.

"Help you what?" Natsu asked, hope alive in his chest.

"Help me understand, Master," Kyoka begged. "Help me see what you see."

"Okay," Natsu said with a nod. Offering her a hand, he helped her to stand. "Let's start somewhere familiar."

Kyoka nodded. She stood at attention, and thus didn't notice Natsu standing at attention, too. Her first clue came when he pulled her knee against his hip and shoved his cock back in her pussy, being careful not to give her all of it.

"H-... Huge!"

"Pay attention, Kyoka," Natsu grunted, hooking her other leg so they were back where they'd started. He jumped from the molding tube base to the floor. "Curse yourself. Crank up the cumming, but stay awake."

Kyoka obeyed, and within three slaps of her boobs against Natsu's chest, her grip on her power was lost along with her grip on Natsu. She fell back as she violently, screechingly came.

"Aaa-AAAH! OH, GOOOODS!" Her orgasm flung spurts of love juice from her lips, but… Natsu had pulled out. So her pussy was left pulsating around thin air, empty and crying out for cock.

"So," Natsu asked, setting her on the ground. "How's it compared to the first time?"

Kyoka gathered her wits and looked down at herself. Yes, she felt good, out of breath from every muscle in her body tightening, but something was missing. That something hovered over lady parts, thick and swollen.

"I must admit, it felt… Lesser. Unfulfilling, like a cheap imitation."

"Exactly," said Natsu, stroking his ego-boosting manhood. "That's what you did to Minerva, except you made it more intense. So imagine how much cheaper it felt."

Kyoka's eyes followed his hand as it travelled up and down his dick.

"Keep that feeling in your mind," Natsu instructed her. His tip dipped down and lined up with her folds. "For comparison, I mean."

"Again?" Kyoka said. "Master, I don't mean to offend, but my Curse has left me rather spent. Do you really think you can bring me to climax a third time?"

"Believe me," Natsu said, "Lucy taught me how to handle a girl."

"Lucy?" Kyoka asked, pondering. Her pondering came to a halt when Natsu hooked her legs and shoved the whole thing inside of her.

She grimaced with ecstasy. "Hiiiit's BIGGER?! HAH! MASTER END!"

As Natsu repeated his action, the higher part of his brain did some pondering of its own.

' _Master End', huh?_ _Still a mouthful, but kinda cool. Maybe my super famous Dark Guild name for everyone to talk about._

Plowing Kyoka a third time, Natsu decided this was taking too long and held her legs against him while he slammed her pussy like a hammer.

Kyoka's tongue hung from her mouth, the most erotic noises driven forth. "Huah, huah, huah, huah!" Seeing that was Natsu's invitation to kiss her. Kyoka wrapped herself around him, holding on while his demonic sceptre bejeweled her pussy with spatters of fluids. Her avian feet crossed behind his back while his tongue snaked and slithered around the inside of her mouth. Her eyes fluttered every time he bottomed out inside of her. Her breath flared; what was she thinking, nearly refusing him?

Kyoka pulled on his lip with her teeth, then gazed into his eyes. "You're, gulgh, _wonderful_ , Master!"

"You, too, Kyoka!" Natsu pecked her mouth and kept pounding her into the floor. "You're so pretty! And so tough! You took Erza to her limit! But deep down, hrgh, I know you can do so much more!"

"I LIVE FOR YOU, MASTER!" Kyoka cried, curling into him. Natsu held her hips up with his hands to better get at her G-spot. The result was instant: her knees clamped harder around his ribs as fluids began to _rain_ from her drooling snatch. "Aaaah, Master! YOU'RE SO STRONG!"

Hearing that made his strength of muscles increase tenfold, including his grip. He kissed the underside of her neck, her pale breasts flopping against his face.

"YES! Yes!" Kyoka shrieked. She snarled and snorted in the ecstasy that only Master E.N.D. could give her, especially the "filling" part. She pawed at his chest, her talons too blunt to scratch his pecs. "Squeeze me take me CRUSH ME!"

Natsu grit his teeth. "I'm the one getting crushed here! Kyoka, you're gonna make me cum!"

"YES! ME TOO! STUFF MY QUIM WITH YOUR CU-UUM! _MASTERRR!_ "

"I _WILL! AAARGH!_ "

Natsu was balls deep when they both thunderously came. Spit flew from Kyoka's grimace as Natsu filled her up. His lips dove into her own and his tongue ran along her teeth. Her eyes rolled back, the cum flooding her quim exactly what she'd been missing. Feeling it rush from his throbbing cock, around it, squeezing itself between her taught labia and his veiny shaft… She felt so full. Once again, her asshole twitched as it flowed around it, man and woman-fluids tormenting it.

As her climax subsided, the first thoughts to re-enter her head were perverse. _I wonder… Would he take me_ that _way, too?_

Natsu sighed but didn't break the kiss. His hands slid along her body. Up her sides. Around her shoulders. Across her nipples. Down her stomach. Back up to grope her bosom. Then her cheeks, framing her face with his hands.

"How was that?" he asked softly.

"Better. Fulfilling," Kyoka admitted. She held a talon to his hand and nuzzled her cheek into his palm, closing her eyes and moaning. _He's so warm._

"Tell you a secret?" Natsu said, a sly grin tweaking his mouth. Kyoka nodded, and he touched his forehead to hers. She had a few faded tufts below her hairline; they felt like would-be feathers. "I learned how to do all that stuff from a human, Lucy."

Kyoka's eyes shot wide as Natsu went in for the kill. "So a human could make you feel like that, too."

"Impossible!" Kyoka gasped.

"It's true," Natsu said with a shrug. Sliding an arm under her back, he sat back on his heels while seating Kyoka in his lap. "All I'm saying is give 'em a chance. They might surprise you."

Kyoka nodded. "Very well. I shall."

This earned her another peck on the lips. Kyoka wanted another, this one a passionate tongue-lock. Standing up, he gently turned Kyoka's head into his shoulder as he leapt back onto the molding tube, one eye open. Minerva was stretching, swishing around in the glowing blue liquid.

"You know," Minerva said as Natsu helped her up one-handed, "it's almost a shame we have to do guild things eventually."

Kyoka's lips popped free of Natsu's. She smiled at him, then Minerva, as Minerva resumed her perverse seat, hindquarters in Natsu's hand and legs around their sexy bodies.

"Eventually," Natsu said, giving her a kiss, too. Just as he was about to ask for directions to the nearest bed, even the hay mattress he'd seen in the Tartaros jail, the prototype molding tube started beeping.

"Seilah!" Kyoka shifted in Natsu's embrace but remained impaled on his still-hard cock (she wasn't aroused, but having it inside of her felt so nice).

" _I_ want her," Minerva said, smirking at Natsu, "so get in line."

"Maybe I will, right in front of you," Natsu shot back, "'cause I want her, too."

Kyoka leaned back, her expression neutral save for the tiniest hint of worry.

"It won't matter what you want, Master," Kyoka warned. "Tread lightly."

"Well then," Minerva chuckled, "I suppose she's all mine. And yours, too, Kyoka. My harem girls are free to play with each other."

Kyoka shook her head. "You misunderstand. The question is if Seilah will even listen."


End file.
